Follow your heart
by Nerisella
Summary: Sequel to Love hurts. Xiao has moved on with her life in San Francisco, but Jin steps in reliving her dreams and fantasies once more. What's worse is Xiao has a new admirer... who will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

**(a/n) Hey,hey,hey! Here I am once again with the sequel to Love hurts! Only question is: Will Jin and Xiao be together? Give me your reviews, and find out chapter by chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Tekken or its characters. They rightfully belong to Namco.**

Chapter 1 – New beginnings…

_**One and a half years later……**_

Jin Kazama sat in his plush office, now the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Ah, yes he was now at the ripe age of 21, perfect; he had seen the world…… he knew how it operated, and he had suffered heart ache, thrice to be exact… The death of his mother, Julia's rejection, and the disappearance of the only one who did love him, Ling Xiaoyu.

He sat there; looking at a picture they had taken together, they were laughing……they were having fun… along with Ling's pet Panda. He ran his finger along the outline of her face, "I will find you Ling Xiaoyu……" he said sadly. He got up and walked towards his window, gazing at the pinkish orange horizon, "hmmm… pink… Ling's favorite color…" he softly whispered.

"Oh, ling… you have no idea how much I miss you…… your laughter, your smile, those pouty, pink lips…" he went on……

"Sir, you have to attend a business meeting now……" came the voice of his secretary, a gorgeous woman, she was wearing a black suit, her inner blouse slightly open; exposing tit bits of her cleavage, her dark hair in a neat French braid, red lips deepened to blood color with the lipstick she had put on, all this alone would make any normal mans hormones tingle; but no.. not Jin… she had tried many a time to entice him, lure him away, but failed……

His heart belonged to another, one pure of heart, not gallivanting here and there exposing cleavage, like a display item that said "Come touch me… I'm free!"

"Have they found her yet?" he asked, still facing the window his back facing the secretary. "No, sir, not a trace, they've checked at all the airports, no one knows who you're talking about……" she was cutoff.

"Then you are dismissed, you may leave now……" he said quietly.

"But sir the meeting…"she said.

"Cancel it, I'll meet those people another day……mark a free day for me……"he said.

"Yes sir." She said, for she knew better than to say anything twice in front of her moody boss. Yes… moody… the absence of Xiao led Jin to retire to his old ways; quiet, sullen, irritable……

Giving a soft sigh, Jin took his coat, slung it over his shoulder and locked everything, and prepared to leave for the day…… depression… his worst fear had returned…it ate him up, swallowed his very soul, consumed his very mind, and worst of all it was his conscience that told him to move on… forget about Xiao… he couldn't have her… he abandoned her… there was no turning back……

_**San Francisco…… 10pm…**_

"Xiaoyu… you've been working yourself too hard! Come on! It's time to leave!" came a voice; it was Clara's niece, Josie. She had helped Xiaoyu to get a job here in 'Macmillan Industries' the Mishima Zaibatsu's number one rival. Josie had gotten her a job as a secretary, jovial and fun… those were mostly the adjectives that totally summed up Josie's attitude. "Come on! I have to get you a gift any way……" she was cutoff.

"Joss, you know how I feel about having this party thing, right? So no party…… just gonna be a nice, sunny quiet day tomorrow…" Xiao debated.

"Yeah, yeah…… gosh! How can a person be so boring?" Josie asked.

Heh, she remembered those very words……she remembered asking her self about Jin's self- centered attitude……

"Wait, why am I thinking of him again?" she said aloud, not realizing Josie was right there.

"Thinking of whom again?" Josie pressed.

"Oh… no one, you know I'll take your advice next time when you tell me not to overwork!" she hastily said.

"Okay… come on… what can I get you for your 18th birthday?" asked Josie.

"Nothing. Just give me your love… that's all! It would be the best thing any one could ever get me……" she was cut off by Josie saying, "Oh Xiao! You're so old fashioned!"

"Oh alright! It is kinda late…… c'mon! Last one out's a rotten egg! Ha! Ha!" she laughed. It had been a long time since she had laughed like that, and no one…… absolutely no one was going to take that away from her……

**(a/n) Okay, it was short! But what didja expect? It's only the beginning for crying out loud! One more thing, instead of her looking for Jin, I did it the other way around... an' it serves him right! Well, kinda...**


	2. YOU again!

**(a/n) Hey! Second chapters up! enjoy! Maybe you guys might find this interesting...**

Chapter 2 – YOU again!

"What a downpour!" said a tired Xiao, "I've got to get to my apartment…"

Saying this she trudged on to through the rain, fighting to keep her coat on; she was now passing through a deserted alleyway… "Brrr…. This place gives me the creeps……"

……When all of a sudden, strong hands were around her, one on her mouth preventing her from screaming, the other snaked itself around her waist restraining her from any movement.

She tried to look up to catch a glance of her persecutor… "Jin?" she squeaked in disbelief.

"Shhhh……"he said softly, "I've been looking for you……………" he said.

He kissed her fingers, his lips then traveled up to her forehead kissing it; then her nose, and finally her lips… hungrily kissing them, she tried to get away but couldn't…… she was lost in thought, her eyesight faltering, giving in to his desires, there was no way to escape……

He then began kissing her neck, giving her love bites "Owww! Stop it! Stop it Jin!" she yelled. He had really bitten her bad there, but when she opened her eyes, she saw something else; Jin was grinning, he had fangs for incisors, blood dripping from them…… horns protruding from either sides of his head, strange markings on his forehead, and a jewel in the centre, black wings spread out, his brown eyes a milky white, talons for nails, claws sticking out of his elbows……

He swiftly scooped her up in his arms, "No! Put me down!" she screamed.

They were now flying over a vast ocean, "So, you want me to put you down? Okay… Have a nice landing…" he said demonically, his laughter echoing…… "Nooooooo!" she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Xiao screamed, she was up in bed, sweating profusely. "Surprise!" yelled an ecstatic Josie. "Yeow!" she let out an ear- piercing yell, "Josie! Don't do that!"

She was now clutching her heart area, for it was beating rapidly, what with a really scary dream, and a wacky Josie were enough to give any one a heart attack. ---Why am I thinking of Jin again? --- thought Xiaoyu.

"Sheesh! Okay! Calm down! I was going to wish you Happy Birthday but…" she hesitated.

"Okay, sorry, I had a bad dream… I'm sorry!" Xiao said, looking at Josie's sulky face.

"Sorry, with whipped cream and cherries on top?" Josie asked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah…" Xiaoyu said exasperated.

"And crushed nuts, and chocolate fudge?" she still asked annoyingly.

"OKAY! I get the message!" she said, throwing a pillow at her, God, Josie could be annoying, just like her friend Miharu…… --- Miharu, I wonder if you're okay…--- she thought once again.

"Ohhhh… so you want a pillow fight, huh?" Josie giggled.

"Yeah…… bring it on Grandma!" Xiao yelled, giggling at the same time.

In the next few minutes the whole room was in an uproar, feathers floating around the room, the bedroom lamp was on the ground, the dressing table was upset, Josie's and Xiao's bed were a mess, the bed sheets were on the floor, pillow case covers strewn across the floor……

"Josephine Agatha McMack! Clean up this room immediately! Oh, but I don't mean you, Xiao, dear, you must excuse my daughter, she's really messy… oh yes… Happy Birthday! " It was Josie's mother, Anna. She was really a plump, bubbly person, and when Xiao first arrived at their house, she treated her like a queen.

"Mommmmm!"she whined, "Don't say my name out loud!" she said annoyed at her mother, for embarrassing her.

"Josephine?" said Xiao in disbelief, "I thought your name was Josie!" said Xiao, now giggling hysterically. "Actually, it's a real swell name, Josephine Bonaparte! Ha! Ha!" yelled Xiao, quickly running into the living room.

"Grrr…… Xiao! I'm gonna get you!" she screamed.

"Oooooohh! Clara! Help me!"she screamed.

Yes, things were certainly going well for Xiao, she was living with a loving family… one of the best in the world, but how long would this happiness last?

**_Japan, Hiroshima… the Mishima Manor… _**

Jin finally retired to his soft, warm bed, his hopes diminished at trying to find Xiaoyu, "I guess I'll never find you Ling……" saying this he gave a soft sigh, and picked up the picture frame that was on his bed side table.

He had the same picture of her kept on his office table, that sweet smile, those adorable pig tails…

_Flashback…… _

"_Jin! Jin! Please! I need help with this math homework! Ugh! These equations are driving me crazy! And I also_ _have a book report to complete! Please! You're the only person who can help me!" yelled Xiao. _

"_Xiao, how many times have I told you not to leave those important book reports till the last minute?" he asked sternly. _

"_Yeah! I know…… but, heh, I guess, I was kinda busy with other stuff!"she said. _

"_Yeah, hanging out with Miharu again at the mall……" he said. _

"_Yeah…… heh…" she said embarrassed. _

"_Oh, alright…… c'mon lets get a start on that report first…" he said. _

"_Ha! Fooled ya! You're sooooooo easy to fool!" she said. _

"_Fool? Remember the time I gave you that toothpaste to use? It turned your teeth…"he was cutoff. _

"_Uh…… yeah, let's not go there again, but that time we were enemies, we're friends now right?" she asked. _

"_Of course." He said. _

"_Good! You passed my test, and you 're the one I choose to take me to that amusement park!" she said excitedly, "I've got free passes! I won their puzzle contest!" she said excitedly. _

"_Oh, Xiao, sorry, I was actually going to go to Julia's…… we're studying together." He said. _

"_What? Oh……… never mind then… I'll go with Miharu then……"she said, trying to sound bubbly once more… but Jin could see tears about to form in her eyes. _

"_Maybe we can go another time……" he said, but no, she had already left his room. _

_End of flashback _

"Oh, Ling…… I treated you so badly……I'm so sorry…… I didn't mean to…" he said, "Tomorrow is another day though… it holds new possibilities…"

**(a/n) So, how was it? Reviews for me to proceed!**


	3. Happy Birthday and another surprise

**(a/n) Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou for all the reviews! Well, in this chapter i'll be introducing Xiao's admirer, and the appearance of Jin, may be in Chapter5 or so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tekken characters, Namco rightfully does. **

Chapter 3 – Happy Birthday… and another surprise.

_**One hour later, 8am…**_

"Bye Clara! I'm off to work! Sorry about that big mess we made in the room!" said Xiao happily.

"Me too! Bye Aunt Clara!" said Josie.

Xiao was wearing a maroon suit piece; the shirt she wore on the inside was made of a very thin material, and clung onto her skin. The jacket went on perfectly, with long sleeves, except for the skirt, which was really short and went midway up her thighs showing off her curves… any man would have gone wild at the sight of the woman in front of them. The suit piece was completed with a pair of crimson high heels. Her hair which had grown a lot now, was in a neat French braid, a few strands of hair escaping, and her lips were made pouty once more thanks to the cherry lip gloss she was wearing. Boy, did she look delicious.

"Clara, thanks soooo much for this suit piece! You completed my life!" yelled Xiao after a quick inspection of herself.

"You're welcome, dear, now hurry along!" Clara yelled.

"Wait! You haven't completed the suit piece yet! Here! Wear these!" said Josie, handing her the Ray ban sunglasses.

"Josie! You're gonna have all the men over here whistling their heads off!" said Xiao, although she couldn't help but drool at the sight of the expensive glasses.

"**That's **why I'm giving you them, anyway they were my mom's gift to you!" Josie said.

"Okay, okay, c'mon, we'llbe late!" said Xiao excitedly.

_**20 minutes later… MacMillan industries… **_

"C'mon! You go inside first!" said Josie, trying to sound calm, but her voice gave her away.

"Okay……" said Xiao, "but why are the lights off? Josie? Where are you? Hmmm…must've gone to get a coffee or something…" she said turning on the lights, not knowing what awaited her beneath the depths of all that darkness, was a surprise…

"**SURPRISE!**" yelled everyone.

"Omigosh! Guys you didn't have to do all this!" For the whole office was decorated with streamers, balloons, lights……… "Wow………" she whispered.

"C'mon birthday girl… you deserve it!" said one man.

"She certainly does……" came a voice.

"M-Mr. MacMillan!" Xiao stuttered. He was the owner of MacMillan industries and Jin Kazama's number one rival, after Hwoarang. (Of course!) He was a well built man, tan, dark brown hair that was made spiky because of the use of gel, grey eyes, perfect physical features; he might as well have been mistaken for Jin's half brother or so, and at the ripe age of 21 like Jin.

He had taken a liking to Xiao ever since she had come to work for him, he had shared all his secrets with her, she turned out to be the complete opposite of all the other secretaries who had tried to hit on him, no, her mind was clean, innocent…… yes, they had become the best of friends now.

"N-n-no n-need to s-s-stutter, Xiao!" he said amused at her and her behavior.

"You planned all of this?" she said.

"Well, yeah, Josie was a kinda like a messenger for us" he said pointing to Josie, who waved at her happily.

"Thanks!" she squealed, running up to Ethan (Ethan was his first name) and giving him a tight bear hug.

"Whoa! Easy there!" he said.

"Oh, sorry……" she said.

"Cake time!" someone yelled.

"Right on!" yelled another person.

"Mr. Drew is there nothing else you think of other than food?" said Ethan to the man who had mentioned the cake.

_**15 minutes later… **_

Everyone was shouting and singing "Happy Birthday!" to Xiao.

"Okay, make a wish Birthday girl!" said Josie.

Xiao closed her eyes, after 5 seconds she blew out the candles, "So, what did you wish for?" asked Ethan inquisitively.

"Can't tell! Then it would never come true!" she said happily.

Yet another display of her innocence, "She's like a little child" said Ethan quietly, as a grin spread across his handsome face.

"Okay, c'mon everyone! Back to work!" said Ethan after half an hour of merriment.

There were oohs, awwwsss and ahhhsss after he'd said this, "Xiao! In my office! I didn't give you my gift yet!" he yelled to Xiao, over the noisy employees.

"Okay! Coming!" she squealed.

Ethan's office was certainly a grand one, pictures of his mother and father of all of his ancestors, yet it did have an elegant look to it. Everything was beige or brown, a soft light lit the room. The sofas were of pure leather, and a crystal chandelier hung above.

Xiao couldn't help but marvel at his office, "It has almost the same proportions as Heihachi's, but there's a warm, cosy feeling to it…" she muttered under her breath.

"Here, open it……" he said, handing Xiao two boxes, one big and one small.

"You know, you didn't have to do all this……" she said quietly, though couldn't help but blush at the way Ethan was looking up and down at her. "Nice outfit. New?" he asked.

"Yeah, Josie's aunt gave it to me." she said.

"Okay. Well, open the box!" he said.

She opened the small box first, inside was a diamond set, complete, with earrings and a ring.

"Wow…… but you…… didn't …… have to……" she said in between gasps.

She quickly opened the second box to reveal a designer gown. It was elegant, creamy white, the top like a halter top style,so itwould show her back,and the rest flowed freely. Made of very thin material, she felt the fabric and ran her porcelain hands along it.

"A diamond set isn't complete with a dress, I was hoping you could wear it on a special occasion……" he said.

"It's beautiful……" she said, her heart in her throat, this was the first time she had got such expensive gifts, and she said it aloud.

"This truly is the first time, I've ever got something so expensive……" she said, repeating her thoughts, this time in words, "Thankyou… she whispered, "Thanks for everything……" she said.

She completed the sentence by giving him a small peck on the cheek. Ethan was completely taken aback; all he could do was stutter hopelessly after that. He raised his hand to feel the place where her warm lips had been.

"So, shouldn't we be getting back to work?" she asked while carefully placing the dress in its box and putting both the boxes in a big bag.

Ethan smiled and got up from where they had both been sitting, "Yeah, oh please mark a free day for me. I need to meet the CEO of Mishima Industries." he said.

"Name please……" she said, hoping it to be someone from G-corporation who had taken over the company.

"Jin Kazama" he said.

Xiaoyu dropped the pen she had been holding in her hands for so long, and gasped aloud.

**(a/n) Oooooh! So, now she discovered Jin's comin' to town! What's she gonna do? Reviews, and then find out! I really liked this chapter!**


	4. He's back

**(a/n) Hey guys! Here's the 4th chapter! Pls review the previous chapter before you read this one, if ya don't mind! This one is kinda boring I guess... oh well... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the tekken characters, Namco rightfully owns them.**

Chapter 4 – He's back…

"Jin Kazama" he said.

Xiaoyu dropped the pen she had been holding in her hands for so long, and gasped aloud.

"Xiao, is something wrong?" he asked.

She blinked twice and then answered, "Uh, yeah… I think so……" she said, boy, was she a bad liar…

"Are you sure? You looked kinda shaken up back there…"he said worriedly.

"Oh great… he's back… to ruin my life… but what about him and Julia?" she mumbled, thoughts traveling freely back and forth about her and Jin.

"Xiao, is something wrong?" he repeated once more.

"I… gotta go…" she said hastily.

He grabbed her elbow before she could leave, "Wait… Xiao, you know, you can tell me anything… absolutely anything…… I mean, you helped me… now it's my turn……" he said.

"Y-you wouldn't understand…" she said, turning her head away to hide the fresh tears that were forming in eyes.

"Did anyone tell you you're a bad liar?" he asked jokingly.

"A lot of people……" she said bluntly.

"C'mon, sit down, I'll get you a glass of water…… and then you can tell me what's troubling you… It's only fair…" he said.

"Please don't do this…" she said.

"Hey, I'm trying to relieve you of this pain…… either that or you go around town crying buckets of tears……" he said.

"Fine……" she said.

"That's the spirit…" he said.

"Oh Jin… why are you back? Why? "she carried on mumbling, "When's he arriving?" she asked.

"Probably the day after tomorrow, that's why I asked you if I had a free day. We're supposed to discuss some business matters. Why?" he asked, handing her the glass of water.

"No reason……" she said.

"Wait, is it because of him? Did you two know each other?" he asked now interested in what she had to say.

"Yeah, sorta, we both went to high school together……" she said.

"Ah…… childhood friends…" he said.

"No, we didn't know each other so well, he was in one world, I was in another……" she said bluntly once more.

"So……" he said.

"You know that fighting tournament the former CEO Heihachi Mishima used to host? The King of Iron Fist?" she asked.

"I didn't know you were a martial artist. Which style?" he asked.

"Oh, hakke sho and hika ken based Chinese martial arts, in English, Chinese assassination arts" she said, sensing confusion going on in Ethan's head.

What has that got to do with this?" he asked.

"Well, I decided to join it, but only thing was…I had to be in Japan for it, so he offered to let me stay at his mansion along with his grandson who happened to be…" she said, as a smile crept onto her lips at how she had beaten up half Heihachi's crew.

"Jin Kazama…" he finished for her.

"Right. Do you still wanna know?" she asked.

"Every single detail…" he said.

She then began telling him of how they were enemies first, how their friendship grew, how they had met over the net, how he'd saved her from Trevor's gang, how he'd met Julia because of her, and how their relationship grew and hers weakened, about the dance, about how she came to meet Clara, how she had saved her from killing herself when she discovered he'd be marrying Julia…… everything… including the letter…

"I'll pulverize him…" Ethan said angrily.

"If anyone is to be pulverized, it's me, and not him… it was that fear of rejection that held me back from telling him… I'll be taking the rest of the day off, please… I need to get some rest…" she said wearily.

"Xiao, I-"he wasn't able to finish for Xiao had already got up and left the room.

"I was going to say, I'm sorry for making you recollect such memories……" he said softly as he heard the door click.

_**Anna's house 11pm… Xiaoyu's bedroom **_

Xiao was awake, though everyone was asleep, Josie had tried to get some answers out of her but to no avail; memories were traveling back and forth in Xiao's mind as she lay in bed, facing the ceiling.

"Jin…" she whispered softly. All those years of hiding were now gone to waste, if he spotted her he'd try to convince her to come back to Japan.

"Jin…" she repeated once more, yes, those feelings had not yet been diminished, she was still in love with him…… "No! I can't have such silly thoughts! I left him for good…"she said even though her conscience was screaming out to her that she did indeed; still have genuine feelings for him.

She lifted up her porcelain hand to her lips, and tried to remember the night he'd kissed her, the dance night…

She ran her finger tips along the outline of her lips, smiled and then fell asleep at last.

**(a/n) Well, maybe Jin might be there in the next chapter... (MAYBE) or even in the 6th chapter... anywho, thanks for the previous reviews...! **


	5. A blessing in disguise

**(a/n) Hey guys! I'm totally sorry for excluding Panda, and for giving her few parts... I promise in the next chapter i'll bring her... ugh! I'm sooo stupid! Anywho... maybe this chapter may interest you... enjoy...**

Chapter 5 – A blessing in disguise…

"Where am I?" asked Ling aloud.

She was in a mysterious place, wearing a white dress; her hair let down, so that it reached her waist. Everything was white, smoke pouring in from god knows where…… she began exploring the place but it was never ending…… --- Where am I?--- she thought.

_I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of_

_Anything but you_

_Your breath on my face, your warm gentle kiss_

_I taste the truth_

_I taste the truth_

_You know what I came here for_

_So I won't ask for more_

"You're inside someone's mind" came a voice. She looked up to see a beautiful woman with golden hair, fair skin, and… white wings…… she was wearing something like a toga… two strands of her hair were loose on either side of her head and joined together across her forehead by a small blue gem.

"A-a-are you an angel?" asked Xiao astonished.

She gave Xiao a sweet smile and then answered, "Yes…"

Then another woman appeared from nowhere…… she was also wearing a white dress, a hair band in her sleek, shoulder length black hair. She was so heavenly, every step she took was graceful, "Wait… you're……" said Xiao.

_I wanna be with you_

_If only for a night_

_To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you_

"Jun Kazama……" Jun finished for her.

--- Okay, get a grip Xiao; this is all just a dream, so wake up! ---

"Yes, this may all be a dream… it was the only way we could get a hold of you…" came Angel's comforting voice.

"Can you……" said Xiao.

"Read minds? Of course, dear." said Angel sweetly.

_So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine_

_To hold forever more_

_And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much_

_To feel before_

_To feel before_

_How beautiful it is_

_Just to be like this_

"Xiao, I want to show you something………" said Jun, only now, there was a sort of sadness in her voice, "Hold my hand tight…… Angel will be right behind you if anything happens……"

"Why what will happen?" asked Xiao in a worried tone.

They had entered a room; it was smaller than the one she had been in before and this time it was dark… then all of a sudden she heard screams, they sounded like a mans.

"Be careful…… go on…" said Jun encouragingly.

Suddenly, there was a shining light, so Xiao went through it…… not knowing what would happen next……

There she saw a man, his wrists chained to the wall, and his ankles firm on the ground they were also chained …he was wearing nothing but a pant…, and she saw something horrific; devilish creatures all around the man laughing at him, gargoyles…… and there was one exceptionally queer one…… there was a purple light and it seemed to be controlling all the creatures around it.

One of them seemed to be whipping the man, who was sweating profusely, his sweat pouring freely along with the vast amounts of blood that mixed with it.

_I wanna be with you_

_If only for a night_

_To be the one who's in your arms, who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

Wait, she knew that man, it was…… "Jin?" she said in disbelief.

Yes, there he was, in chains and one of them was whipping him, the creature was a sickly white, fangs protruding, and horns sticking out of either sides of its head, somehow it was her intuition that told her it was one of the devil's pawns…… his right hand man, "Depression" whipping Jin mercilessly.

"Stop him! Why aren't you doing anything? Stop him Angel!" Xiao yelled.

Angel shook her head sadly, so did Jun, "If you're not going to do anything, I will!" she yelled.

She began approaching him cautiously, avoiding all the looks she got from the devil's pawns, however, something was happening, Jin was transforming…… there more shouts from the creatures…

Xiao could see the markings appear on his torso and forehead, the jewel on his forehead, the horns, his fangs formed, and then his wings burst out, blood gushed out from the place on his back……

He was whining like a dog, his eyes no longer brown instead a plain white…… he was still chained though; the chains were certainly strong…… though they looked like normal ones…

His head down, blood freely poured from either side of his head, because of the penetration of the horns through his tender skin……

His head was still down and whining like a dog…… now Xiao who had been rooted to the ground watching everything decided to take a step, but as she did, quick as lightning Devil Jin raised his head and growled at her; still like a dog that had rabies, showing his newly transformed teeth……

"He doesn't recognize you anymore, foolish girl……" said a robotic voice. It was coming from the purple light.

"You're wrong, he does……" Xiao retaliated.

She took one more daring step, still scared though, at the way he was growling with her…… one more step… --- I can do this --- she thought.

Then, she did something spectacular, she began glowing, a shining white light escaping her… Devil Jin was still growling… his dazzling white teeth showing. Xiao's intuition told her to caress his cheek, and she did so, she lifted her right hand and caressed his left cheek.

Devil Jin stopped growling and instead was now whining, submitting himself to the angel who was in front of him…… who was comforting him…… Xiao lifted up her head, stood on tip toes to reach Jin's mouth, which was now a sickly bluish black, and saturated in drool and warm blood…

And shared a deep kiss with him, no, this one had some sort of power; it had love in it, **love **which conquers all……

_I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you, yeah_

_(I wanna be with you) I wanna be, I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be baby, I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be baby, I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you _

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the purple light screamed demonically.

Xiao didn't pay any attention to it… the whole room filled with a white light, and she could almost sense that Jun and Angel were smiling sweetly behind her……… then everything went black…and she thought she heard Angel say something which sounded like _"Shalom"_…

Xiaoyu opened her eyes and looked around her; she was back in her room in San Francisco, Josie, sleeping soundly on the other bed next to her…… "Was it all a dream?" she whispered.

_**Meanwhile Yakushima forest… **_

A young man was lying unconscious in the middle of a mountainous forest that had been wrecked by some sort of natural disaster, as if a tornado had destroyed the whole place.

"What happened?" came a voice. It was Jin. He was now on his knees…… looking curiously all around him, "Where am I?" he asked.

He sensed it was his doing though… he had wrecked this whole forest… he did it… but he had felt something calm on the inside of his soul… "Was it all real?" he asked. He remembered seeing his mother and Angel, and someone in a bright shining light……… So, he got up, and started walking home………………

**(a/n) So, how was it? Tell me... reviews... plz! pls! I need em' The song is by Mandy moore, gosh, her songs are terrific!**


	6. To see your face

**(a/n)Sheesh! It took me a while to think up something! I was emotionally drained after what I had written in Chapter 5. I wanted to picture how much pain Jin felt in his mind and soul... any who... as promised, I broughtback Panda, and gave a pretty good excuse too! Okay, I also wanted to say that this story is sappy... so if ya don't like it... I urge you not to read... Well, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own tekken or its characters, Namco rightfully does.**

Chapter 6 –To see your face……

Xiaoyu woke up the next morning feeling a bit queasy, because of what had happened the other night. She had had one of those weird dreams again… but this one seemed real, so real… she couldn't put her finger on it. What did it mean?

"Ahhhh…… coffee… just what I need to calm my nerves" Xiao said while yawning at the same time.

"Mornin' "came Josie's voice.

"Good Morning…" Xiao said, while reading the paper, sitting cross legged on the bed, drinking her coffee.

"Xiao, are you feeling okay?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Xiao answered her face still in the paper.

"Cause' you kept rambling in your sleep about something last night……" said Josie.

"You must've been dreaming…"said Xiao, though she couldn't help but smile.

"Okay………" said Josie, "are you done with the paper?"

"Yeah, here… I'm gonna take a shower…" said Xiao.

And she did just that, though memories of the dream she had last night kept recurring in her mind, "I don't understand……… what could it mean?" she said to herself while lathering her hair with the aromatic shampoo.

"Hey, Xiao, didja read this? Jin Kazama's in town!" she yelled.

"What? Wasn't he supposed to come tomorrow?" she yelled back, surprise in her voice, gosh; she had to learn to use these eyes of hers properly.

"Yeah, says here he wanted to get over with it quick…… for god knows why… he looks kinda distracted… his mind is somewhere else, you know what I mean, right?" Josie said, "He's hot!" she muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, sorta……" Xiao said, guilt in her voice, she was partly the reason as to why he was distracted, and the other……well, she didn't know……

"Hey! Check this out! **"HALF OF A MOUNTAINOUS FOREST DESTROYED BY UNKNOWN FORCE" **Whoa… looks as though a tornado hit the place!" said Josie.

Xiao was done by now, and she emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around her frail body, steam escaping as she did so, "Let me see that!" she said, snatching the newspaper away from Josie.

"Authorities say they have no clues, as to whom or what ravaged the once serene forest…" read Xiao, "Hmmm…"

Her eyes then shifted to one of the trees that was in the wreckage, then she saw it; claw marks, five straight lines, the last one kind of small…

_**Half an hour later……**_

"Hey, Josie! I'm gonna pick up Panda! I hope she enjoyed that little vacation I sent her on!" Xiao yelled.

"Take the right turn at Main Street, and you'll reach pet zone! I don't wanna see any scratches on my car okay?" Josie yelled.

"Yeah! Bye! I'll see you at work later! I'll be bringing Panda!" Xiao yelled back, but couldn't help but giggle at what Josie had said, for she had made a small dent in her car once.

_**Pet zone…… 8AM **_

"Hi, I'm here to collect my Panda." Xiao said to the receptionist.

"Oh yes, she's here…… Panda! Come here!" shouted the friendly receptionist.

Out stumbled a furry black and white creature, her beady eyes watching Xiao intently, she growled with happiness at seeing her friend after such a long time.

"Panda!"yelled an ecstatic Xiao.

They both rushed towards each other, giving each other tight bear hugs; well, Panda's were really tight!

"Panda… gasp… yeah… it's… puff… good …… gasp…to …… see you…… gasp… again!" she said in between gasps for air.

"Grrrrr……" Panda said.

Xiao fondly stroked her fur, "So, how was your trip, huh? Did you like it?" she asked.

"Grrrr… rrr…" Panda growled, and shook her head up and down, in approval.

"Thank you, for taking such good care of her!" Xiao said to the receptionist who had been smiling the whole time at the scene in front of her.

"You're welcome. Bye Panda!" said the friendly receptionist.

"Hey, Panda, would you like an ice-cream?" asked Xiao, once they were out of the pet store.

Panda growled loudly, and licked Xiao's hands, "Ha! Ha! That tickles!" laughed Xiao.

They walked until they came to a small ice cream vendor, "One chocolate ice cream please." Xiao said.

"Thank you" she said to the vendor, "Here you go Panda, your favorite!" she said cheerily.

Panda wasn't paying attention; she was more focused on the crowd that had gathered around… so she tugged at Xiao's suit pant.

"What is it, Panda?" Xiao asked, for her companion had given her a soft bite on her thumb.

"Mr. Mishima, are you're planning to sue MacMillan industries?" asked a reporter.

"Mr. Mishima, is it true you came here to look for someone?" asked another.

"Sir, what will become of Heihachi Mishima?" asked another.

"Oh no………" said Xiao, "It's him…… Panda? Panda! Come back here!" yelled Xiao, for her furry companion had run off to meet the CEO of Mishima Industries, someone she knew to be her friend and Xiao's…… Jin Kazama.

"Panda! Please! Stop!" yelled Xiao, tears in her eyes, now…… for she herself was now advancing towards him…… his face was getting clearer, and she could see him now……

He looked almost the same; the same tan color, well built, his hair in the same style, his bangs, his brown eyes, perfect features…… He looked a little weary though… as though he'd not got any sleep the previous night…

Panda had reached him now, and was licking his fingers, everything seemed to disappear clean off Xiaoyu's mind, she couldn't hear the reporters' shouts, and screams at the sight of the Chinese bear, she couldn't see them snapping pictures of Jin and Panda, everything was focused on Jin, now……

_I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you, yeah_

_(I wanna be with you) I wanna be, I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be baby, I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be baby, I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna be with you_

Jin was caressing Panda fondly, "Hey Panda… where's Xiao?" his voice was so calm, as if he did know she would be there……

"Grrr… rrrr...rowwrrr……" Panda said, licking his face joyfully.

That's when he looked up to see a young lady in a suit piece, hair in a clip, a few strands loose, staring at him… They were both speechless, reporters snapping pictures of them together facing each other… "That's her!" one of the reporters yelled, "The one he's been looking for!"

That seemed to snap them out of the trance……

"Hello, Jin." Xiaoyu said.

**(a/n) Okay, I don't think i'll put more songs too, --sniff-- or my story will be removed... so... Panda is the one who brought them together! Shout out to PANDA! Reviews plz! Thanks!**


	7. Finding my way to your heart

**(a/n) Thanks for he reviews!This might be sappy...Here's the next chapter... oohhh... not so good... i'm not too happy with it... but, go on.. read it... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own tekken or its characters, Namco rightfully does.**

Chapter 7 - Finding my way to your heart…

"Hello, Jin." Xiaoyu said, as soon as she had done that she began making her way out of the crowd towards Josie's car, Panda trailing behind on all fours, head down.

"Xiaoyu! Wait!" yelled Jin, try as he might to reach her; these damn reporters wouldn't let him pass.

Xiaoyu stopped, to look behind at a helpless Jin, "Panda, do your stuff!" she said.

At that, Panda began growling loudly in anger, scaring away half the reporters and finally releasing Jin of their grasp. Then, she began continuing along her way, giving a well deserved pat on Panda's soft head.

"Ling, wait!" Jin said, grabbing her arm, she shrugged it off, "Shouldn't you be home with Julia?" she asked coldly.

"Xiaoyu, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…… not here though…" he said.

"I have to get to work in a few minutes…" she said, trying as hard as ever to get away from Jin.

"You're not the same Xiao, I know, what happened to you? What happened to that fun, hyper Xiao I used to know?" he asked a little more sternly, annoyed at her failure to comply with his requests.

"That, **fun**, **hyper**, Xiao you knew, is gone, you honestly didn't expect me to stay the same did you?" she answered coldly.

Jin remained silent at what she had said; sure, he didn't expect Xiao to be the same, after what happened in Japan, but this was a colder side he had seen of her. How was he supposed to win over heart now? She loathed him, despised him…

"Xiaoyu……" he said softly.

"We better get a move on, your little friends, are coming back" she said, pointing to the crowd of reporters advancing towards them cautiously.

"Come on; get in the car, Panda, back seat, if you do fit……" Xiao said sternly.

Panda growled at her angrily, she wasn't that **big** that she couldn't fit in the back seat. She was just well built.

"Do, you want to come?" she asked Jin. --- Oh great! There I go blabbering like a fool again! --- she thought. Then again, what did lead her to do that? Maybe she wanted to hear what he had to say… maybe……

"If you want me to……" he said quietly.

"Yeah, because I want to hear what you have to say……" she said coldly.

A small smile made its way across Jin's face, as she said this. They drove away just in time, before the whole place had been bombarded with enthusiastic reporters.

The ride in the car was quiet, with a few exceptions of muffled growls from Panda until Jin spoke, "Since when did you learn to drive?"

"A year ago" she replied bluntly. Her face still focused on the road.

Jin had been watching her intently, she had changed a lot. She looked like a very rich business lady, the way she dressed. Her face was almost the same, those playful brown eyes, now lined with a kind of sadness…… that nose, her raven hair had grown a lot, it was now in a clip, few strands loose…… those pouty lips accentuated with the lip gloss, her porcelain skin. His eyes traveled down to hermatured breasts, her waist, taking in her curvy body, and for a minute there, he couldn't help but feel sinful at the images that kept popping up in his mind. He shifted his vision to the road, after feeling a wild sensation in the lower part of his body.

"We're here." she said.

They were in front of a quaint looking house, Xiao drove the car carefully into the garage, so as not to cause a dent anywhere, ah…… perfect. She then stepped out of the car, and shifted her attention to helping Panda out of the car, but she had already got out, thanks to Jin's help.

"Humph!" was all Xiao could say, as she brushed past Jin, and made her way to the door, and rang the doorbell. Soft footsteps could be heard, and the door opened to reveal Clara, her brown hair mixed with few strands of grey, her lean body, those tired eyes…

"I have a guest" Xiao said pointing to Jin, who had been waiting patiently in the garden admiring the plants growing there.

Clara lifted up her hand to her mouth and gasped loudly, and began making signs to her sister Anna. Xiao couldn't help but giggle at what was happening. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" she whispered to Clara.

She invited Jin into the living room, "Would you like anything to drink?" she politely asked.

"No, thanks." He said.

"I think I'll go get myself a coffee…" she said.

"Xiaoyu…… wait… why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I don't remember saying anything about avoiding, do you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Wait… just…… just hear me out, okay?" he asked, with those puppy dog eyes of his, that Xiao couldn't resist, the great Jin Kazama, whom all the girls swooned over, was now at her knees, begging for her attention.

"5 minutes……" she said displaying her arrogance.

"Xiao, I've been looking for you for so long, and this is all the time I get to be with you?" he asked softly.

"Alright……" she sighed, god, he never gave up, did he?

"But, don't you think Julia will be a bit worried that her hubbie is here with me instead of with her?" she asked sarcastically as she sat down next to him.

"No, because we didn't get married…" he said bluntly.

"What? But… you told me…" she was cutoff by Jin.

"Yeah, I know what I told you…… she didn't want to get married… it was her mother's wishes…… and she didn't want to go against it…" he said.

"Oh, so you've not been involved with anyone else?" she asked, now blushing.

"No…… but I've finally found her…" he said.

"Who?" she asked stupidly. Jin just looked at her intently, as if he wanted her to say it herself. He did actually.

She realized who he was talking about, and pointed at herself, "Me? No way……" she shifted uncomfortably away from Jin.

"I'm sorry, it can't be me…… it can never be me……" she said.

Jin put his hand on her arm, and beganstroking it, "Why? Why not?" he asked softly, moving closer to her.

"No! It just can't!" saying this she got up and made her way to the balcony, staring at Panda playing in the grass.

"You still didn't answer my question……" he said softly, getting up and making his way to where she was standing.

She remained quiet, tears were forming in her eyes, as she remembered how she had already suffered once, falling head over heels in love with a Mishima.

"You look better with your hair down, you know…" he said, removing the clip from her hair; and letting her hair fall freely, thus granting him the freedom to run his hands through her silky hair.

"Don't do this, Jin…… just go back…… go back to Japan…… forget all about me…or else…" she said.

"Or else what?" he asked teasingly, placing his hand on her exposed neck, for she had removed her jacket, the sleeves rolled up to her elbow, and the first two buttons open.

Xiao, seemed to be enjoying this treatment, she closed her eyes and took in big gulps of fresh air, as he caressed her smooth neck with his hand.

He placed his hands around her waist, still standing behind her, and whispered in her ear, "I've waited a long time for this…… don't …… take it ……away…… from me…… Xiao……" he said,she could feel his breath against her neck, itsent tingles down her spine.

He began unbuttoning her shirt, craving more of her…… Xiao didn't know what to do… and then something burned on the inside of her, it was that same flame that had helped her win the match against Eddy Gordo, it was that flame that had died down over the years, but now had risen up again…

She opened her eyes, whirled around when she realized what he was doing and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU! You think you can just barge in here, and do anything you like?" she yelled, buttoning her shirt on once more, her face flushed, tears streaming down them……

"Xiao… no……… I didn't mean to……I didn't mean to hurt you……" Jin said. The left side of his face red, because of the hard slap she had given him.

"You DEVIL! Get out! Get out!" she said, further adding, "I don't love you! I never will! You hear? I don't!" She knew this was all wrong though…… she couldn't help it… she wasn't going to be hurt again, she herself swore it……

Jin didn't say anything; he stood there, dumbfounded at what Xiao had just said. So, he turned his back, and took his coat which he had discarded and left the room, he made his way to the door, and closed it shut. There was nothing more to say…… she had said it… she didn't love him…… "But, I **will** always love you, Xiao…… and I sure as hell am not going to leave this place without you…" he said.

**(a/n) Hey, I don't want flames for this chapter k? Go easy on me you guyz, one thing i'll say, they will be together, i'm just dragging it along to keep you guyz in suspense... that's how chapter's work, right? Reviews plz!**


	8. Reality check

**(a/n) "OUCH" is right xj master! In most of the fictions i've read, Xiao always seems to submit herself to Jin. Well, for a first time, I thought a slap was in need! Too bad I ruined Jin's modelling career,lol anywho... here's the 8th chapter... My thanks go out to all of you who gave my those great reviews! One more thing... I do not, repeat do not watch soap operas... **

Chapter 8 – Reality check!

"Did I really tell him to get out? I'm not dreaming then……" Xiao said to herself. She was all alone now in the room……

"Xiao! What the heck was all that commotion about?" asked Josie who had just come downstairs.

"Oh, nothing…… c'mon, we'll be late for work!" Xiao hastily said.

"Oh yeah! We have to be ready to meet that Mishima guy too!" Josie said. She actually had no idea that he had been here and left.

"Yeah, that Mishima guy……" Xiao gritted her teeth at the thought of him being there.

"Yeah, well, you better change, you smell like Panda now!" said Josie.

"Are you insulting **my** Panda?" asked Xiao, a little hurt at her comment as she really loved her Panda.

And so they both went upstairs their constant bickering was the only sound echoing in the room…

_**The bedroom…**_

Xiao had another quick shower, to prove to Josie that she **did not** smell like Panda, she was wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet. She opened her closet, what she found made her scream.

"Josie! Where are all my suits? There's not one left! Except this one… it…… uh exposes too much of my cleavage……ahem…" she yelled, and then softened her tone a bit.

"They're all in the washing machine…… why don't you wear this one? I gave it for your seventeenth birthday. You told me you liked it! Don't you?" answered Josie.

"Yeah, I do… but don't you think it looks too…… suggestive?" Xiao said.

"That makes it all the more better! And anyway, it's only that V-neck that makes it look so "suggestive" as you say, and that tiny skirt" Josie said.

"Oh alright!" Xiao huffed loudly.

She was done in five minutes, her hair in a French braid that she had mastered a long time ago, her pixie- like feet in high heels that gave her a perfect height, and she had finally worn her suit, the inside shirts V-neck; exposing just a few bits of her cleavage, the black jacket, the super short skirt, and she finally finished off the style by putting on a new strawberry lip gloss, that made her lips even more pink and fuller.

"Wow! You look hot!" said an ecstatic Josie.

"Miharu! Uh…… I mean…… uh… sorry, Josie…" she said, that was something her friend Miharu would've said to her. Gosh, she really did miss her…

"Who's Me- ha- hoo?" asked Josie eyeing her suspiciously.

"It's Me-ha-roo, and she happens to be my friend…… well, was my friend……" Xiao corrected. --- Note to self: Remember to give myself a mental slap afterwards! --- she thought.

"But-"said Josie.

"Never mind! Omigosh! Look at the time! We are so busted!" Xiao said.

"You mean you're busted… I have shift at 11:00, I think Ethan really needs your help now…… better hurry!" Josie corrected.

"C'mon then! Drive me there! Homina, Homina……I… I… gotta think up an excuse!" Xiao said exasperated, "Sorry Panda! Can't take you! I promise I'll buy you a humongous bear treat to make up for not taking you!"

_**MacMillan Industries…**_

"Omigosh! Out of the way, people!" Xiao hastily said, while rudely pushing the employees and apologizing at the same time.

"Xiao! Don't go in there! They're……" one of the employees tried to warn Xiao, but she failed to comprehend what he was saying over the commotion that was taking place.

"XIAO STOP!" yelled Josie at the other end of the room.

Xiaoyu had finally reached Ethan's office…… and barged in… surprising both the young men who were discussing a business proposal.

"XIAOYU!" both the men chorused.

--- Oh no…… Jin's here… what a fool I've made of myself! Note to self: Remember to bang my head continuously on the bedroom door! --- she thought.

"Uh……I-I-I'm s-sorry s-s-sir…… here are…… the files…… you needed!" she said hastily holding up the files, taking in big gulps of air at the same time.

"Um…… excuse us for a minute……" Ethan said to Jin who had been smiling the whole time at Xiao's folly.

--- So, she works here, at MacMillan --- Jin thought.

Ethan walked over to where Xiaoyu was standing, who was shaking her head continuously and muttering something about herself under her breath.

"Xiao, where were you? I needed those files; you came in the nick of time!" Ethan whispered, "and why isn't he surprised to see you?"

"Because, we already met on Main Street…… he was the one who made me late, well me and him combined…… never mind about that! He told me everything……" she whispered nervously shifted her vision to Jin who was eyeing her like she was a piece of cake.

"About what?" asked Ethan, his voice still in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later…… right now, don't you think he needs your attention?" she said, referring to Jin.

"Hmmm…… yeah… you should really do that again…… nice butt…" Ethan said jokingly, pointing to the back side of Xiaoyu's super short skirt which had lifted itself up a bit when she barged into the room.

"Ethan!" she yelled in a whisper.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" asked Ethan teasingly.

"Yeah, when he makes comments about my butt!" she said in a whisper.

"Yeah… well, I'm sure he enjoyed it as much as I did!" Ethan said referring to Jin.

Xiao opened her mouth to retaliate but was silenced by Ethan placing his index finger on her lips.

"I better get going……" Xiao said quickly.

"Uh… ahem… yeah… I gotta get back to that business deal…" said Ethan, surprised at what he did.

Xiao silently left the room, and tucked a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She lifted up her gaze to see both the young men once again chatting…… a smile crept upon her face…… once she was outside the door……

"Why didn't you tell me they were both in there?" she shouted at Josie.

"Uh, if you did have good ears, you'd know that all of us were trying to warn you, Xiao" said Josie.

"Okay, okay whatever……" she said, "I need to use the washroom"

Xiao made her way to the washroom, to touch up on herself; she held up her face to view herself in the mirror but instead she saw someone else there, a beautiful Chinese girl with porcelain skin, brown eyes, waist- length silky black hair and luscious lips.

"Do I really look like that?" she said aloud in surprise.

For Xiao rarely looked in the mirror, she didn't think of herself as "beautiful" or "pretty" just a plain Jane………

She lifted up her hand to feel her neck, to feel the place where Jin had caressed her neck and recollected memories of what happened this morning…… just few more minutes and they could have done what all lovers do when they share a bond…… but she had seen something in his eyes, that she couldn't exactly describe, a sort of emptiness…

Then something flashed in front of her; an image of Jin in his mutated form, the same one that she had seen in her dreams…… she gasped aloud…

She had to find out what these constant visions were, and why Jin was always tied to them…… She had to apologize for slapping him first… "Which was totally unnecessary, he was trying to take my mind off things… I guess…" she said softly "But why am I feeling so queasy, and tingly all over?"

**(a/n) Ah... so her feelings are starting to develop for Jin, once again, but someone else has an eye for her as well, and there might be devil jin here k? Pls give me reviews! Once more, thank you tons, for the other reviews:D**


	9. The real you

**(a/n) Hey guyz! I'm sorry to keep u all waiting, anyway... here's the next chapter... I better get looooooooooong reviews for this one... it's seven pages long... Anyway... this chapter goes out to my best friend Damla (a.k.a artfreak"last chance") Okay... enjoy! Once again... big thank you's to all of u who gave me the reviews! ok.. this mayb sappy... not for guys especially... (They hate sappy stories right?)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own tekken! But when i do... oooo boy... there's gonna b changes!**

Chapter 9 – The real you…

Xiao was at her desk now; she had just come out of the wash room before the same thoughts began flooding her mind of the mutated Jin and several other hideous beings.

"I… I can't take this anymore! I have to find out why these visions are always tied to Jin! Ugh!" saying this, she began massaging her temples.

"What's with you?" asked Josie.

"Ugh…… I have such a bad headache…" Xiao replied uneasily.

"Yeah, and you have every reason to be, what with acting stupid in front of your boss, and that cute Mishima guy!" said Josie blushing at what she had just said.

"Yeah, yeah girls swoon over him as well, nothing new…"said Xiao irritated. She had just remembered how those girls back at Mishima High used to give her dirty looks, just because she got to talk to 'Jin', every girl's dream boy.

_**MacMillan industries… 10:00pm**_

Xiao had still been thinking about all those constant dreams and visions she had been getting… about they're meaning… It had been a long exhausting day, what with having to walk up and down the whole office room, a million times, answering calls……

Just then the phone rang, "Get that Josie, please, I've got such a bad headache……"said Xiao wearily.

"That's your job…uh…never mind okay I'll answer it…" after seeing the death glare she got from Ling.

"MacMillan industries, how may I help you?" asked Josie politely, how Xiao wished Josie could be more like that at home……

"Yes, I'll page you through……" said Josie frantically.

"What happened?" asked Xiao, now interested in what she had to say.

"Oh, problem with shipping our goods to……" she was cutoff by Ethan bursting through the door.

"Xiao! I need you to escort Mr. Mish- I mean Mr. Kazama back home, please?" he begged… now who on earth heard of the boss begging the employee? It should have been the other way around…

"Uh……uh…" Xiao couldn't say anything…

"Thanks!" Ethan yelled before making his way to the elevator, while hastily putting on his coat.

"You're on your own now, kid" said Josie, though she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am not a kid!" Xiao said childishly.

She made her way to Ethan's lavish office, where Jin was collecting some papers that had got loose from his brief case and stacking them neatly in small piles and placing them back in his brief case. "Humph! He always was a perfectionist at everything he did……even in Mishima High " However, she decided to help him after seeing him struggle with the papers, "Here…… let me help…"

"Uh… thanks…that was quite a show you put on before…" he said, and couldn't help but smile.

"Please don't remind me……" she pleaded, while stooping down to collect the last of the papers, and once again, Jin couldn't help but experience a familiar sensation surge through the lower half of his body.

"So, you know Ethan, huh?" he asked, his face still in the papers.

Xiao looked up to face him and said, "Yeah, we're really good friends… why?"

"Oh… no reason" he said casually.

"Look…… one more thing……… I really… really wanted to say sorry… for that slap…" she said, a tinge of guilt in her voice.

"There's no need to apologize…… I already forgave you……" he said.

"Just let me have a look, please……" she said worriedly.

"No really… you don't have to……" he said looking up to see herworried face.

"Oops!" she yelled, while trying to get up she slipped on one of Jin's papers, luckily for her strong hands caught her…… she looked up to see Jin, who was holding her steady.

"I……I…" she stuttered.

"You're welcome" saying this; he displayed one of his famous Kazama smirks, on his handsome face.

"W-well, we better get going…I can drive……" she was cutoff.

"The only reason Ethan chose you to escort me was because I asked him to…" said Jin smirking again.

"But……" she was cutoff once again.

"Not to worry, I've already arranged for transport, my personal chauffeur is awaiting our arrival" he said.

"Our?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could join me for dinner……" he asked eyeing her intently; he had to win over her heart…

"Dinner? Tonight? I don't think so……" she said, then remembered those visions she kept having… this could be her only chance… --- I've got to tell him about these visions, maybe he might know what they mean--- she thought.

"On second thought, I would love to join you for dinner" she said happily, after looking at Jin's distraught face.

"Great! Let's go!" he said more enthusiastically, happiness in his voice once more.

"By the way, where are we going?" she asked.

"To my place……" he said, once again eyeing her intently.

"_**La centre" hotel, Jin's suite 10:30pm……**_

"Wow! This place is huge!" she said childishly, her eyes taking her surroundings.

Jin couldn't help but smirk at her childishness… she was still the same, girl he knew back in Mishima High……

"Have a seat, I'll call room service……" he said.

"Thanks" she said.

She made her way to the plush sofas, and sat down… while running her petite hands along the soft sofa… but what attracted her the most was the balcony……

"What a view!" she squealed, while looking down to view the miniaturized surroundings…… the people, the cars… the lights… a cool breeze was blowing, so Xiao released her silky raven hair from the clip and let the wind play with it freely… while taking in big gulps of air…… every thing was perfect……

Right next to her was a delicately arranged dinner table; two candles lit, the cutlery and plates carefully laid…… and wait there was something else there…

"The locket!" she exclaimed.

She opened it to examine its contents, yes, there was the picture of Jin, his mother and Kazuya, the one she had managed to salvage…… the other one used to hold Julia's picture… but it was empty now… "I could've guessed that…" she muttered under her breath.

She examined it more closely, memories once again flooded her mind of when she had wrapped up the locket… and written the letter…… her brown eyes now glassy…

She closed the locket, and placed it carefully on the table and once again retreated to what she had been previously doing… her elbows on the railings; she closed her eyes to enjoy the cool breeze…

Then she felt strong hands creep around her waist, "Jin……" she said softly.

"I'm here……" he said.

"What are you doing……" she said softly.

"Oh… nothing…… just enjoying the view…" he said. A smile crept across his handsome face…

His bangs tickled her face and she giggled at that, and then cleared her throat, "What about dinner?" she asked.

"They'll be here with our dinner… I ordered your favorite…steamed buns and shrimp dumplings…" he replied.

"You still remember, huh?" she asked, but couldn't help but clutch her tummy which had been growling, instead she met Jin's hands, she quickly pushed his hands away from her waist……

"You didn't expect me to forget did you?" he asked.

"Well……you were so caught up with Julia, I thought you wouldn't remember a single thing about me…" she said, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

He then walked over to her side, and proceeded to watching the miniaturized surroundings. "Julia definitely was something……" he said.

"Oh come on Jin! I still know you have feelings for her!" Xiao yelled angrily. It was that feeling of jealousy, once again attacking her very mind and soul…

"For all I know, you must just be using me, to get back at her!" she yelled. At this remark, Jin snapped back to reality… --- How could she think such a thing? --- he thought.

"If you don't trust me… then you are free to go…" he said, still not facing her.

Xiao was quiet. So now **he** wanted her to leave… but she couldn't… she needed to get some answers from him, about these constant visions she was having…

**FLASH! **A white blinding light, and then she saw the mutated form of Jin once again, and this time he was chained to the wall, being whipped by the same ruthless demon…

She clutched her head and cried out in pain, and sank down on her knees; surprising both herself and Jin, "Xiao! Is everything alright? Do you want me to call a doctor?" Jin asked worriedly, stooping down to examine Xiao.

"N-no…look……what are you? Why won't you leave me alone?" she yelled like a mad woman.

"Xiao, what do you mean? I don't understand……" he was cutoff.

"Don't play dumb! Y-you are some kind o-o-of demon! Leave me alone!" she screamed.

Jin held the trembling Chinese girl in his arms, "Shhhh… don't be scared, I'm here for you" he said soothingly.

"N-no…" she said, and slowly calmed down, in Jin's comforting arms……

"Sit down here… you'll be fine…" he said comfortingly.

Xiao couldn't help but comply with his requests; she shivered… and almost screamed when the door bell rang……

Jin ran to get the door, it was only the room service with the food…… "Whew…" she said. She took in some more gulps of air, "Okay Xiao, you're going to be fine… just calm down…" she said to herself.

She was trance;but itwas broken by Jin's voice, "Dinner's here, dig in……" Although Xiao could sense a sort of sadness in his voice, she put it there… ---Why do I always do this? --- she thought.

"Jin, you're hiding something from me…… please tell me…" she pleaded, memories of his mutated form running back and forth in her mind.

Jin remained quiet for a long time, and then he proceeded to taking his seat opposite her, "You wouldn't understand……" he said sadly.

"Please, you may be the only one who can help me……" she said frantically.

"With what? And what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Lately, I've been having these …… weird dreams and all these visions… I don't know what they mean… but you're in all of them… I don't know why, though……" she said.

She proceeded to telling him all about those dreams she had been having, but when she came to the part where she had met his mother he got and rested his arms on the railings of the balcony. Xiao got up and joined him; placed her hand on his arm, and gazed up into the sky……

"All I remember is waking up in the middle of a forest that had been wrecked by some force… I had done that……" he said bluntly.

Xiao then began recollecting memories of the forest, the headlines…… the five straight claw marks on one of the trees……

"But… how?" she asked.

Jin gave a soft sigh, and shook his head sadly, how would she understand? She'd probably run away… but she had to know…

"What I refrained from telling you when we met over the net was that……" he stopped.

"Was what? Please tell me Jin… I may be able to help…" Xiao asked pleadingly.

"Was that… I'm not human…… I'm half angel…half devil…… my father…" he gritted his teeth at what he'd called him… "Father"… "My father sold his soul to the devil when Heihachi threw him off a cliff…… to exact his revenge against Heihachi… then he met my mother after a few years… and… and… you know the rest……" Jin said sadly, his eyes now glassy……

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon (yeah)  
You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed..._

Xiao was shocked…… and she thought she had problems… she was the selfish one…she was the one who had been inconsiderate… who had caused him most of the heart ache… "I'm so sorry Jin, I didn't know……" she said softly.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry(cry) _

The moment I saw you cry

"It's not your fault……I should've told you……" he said. "I thought Julia was the one for me… little did I know… you were the only one who truly loved me…… you gave me that locket didn't you?" he asked.

_It was late in September  
And I've seen you before(and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed_

They were both silent; only the sound of the wind whistling, the way it whipped Xiao's hair in frenzy…… a smile made it's way across her face, "Yeah… I did" she replied.

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry _

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything...all right

Xiaoyu's eyes retreated back to viewing the star studded sky, "I'm the one who should be sorry Jin… I'm sorry for misunderstanding…… for making you look for me… for saying that you were using me… and all this time… I was the one major pain in the neck…" she said sadly.

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
In places no one will find _

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside(deep inside)  
(forever was in your eyes)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

"Don't blame your self…" he said, holding up her chin with his hand. She blushed when he did that… and then it came out of no where…… she kissed him… hoping to relieve him of his pain… she realized he wasn't responding, and so tried to pull away………

_Baby… cry  
The moment that I saw you cry  
Oh no no  
I think I saw you cry  
The moment I saw you cry  
(fade out)  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to know you_

…… He finally responded, with a fiery kiss, one with urgency…… he wanted her…… he hugged her tightly, his lips still connected with hers, never leaving hers… his one hand caressing her smooth leg, slowly creeping upwards…… what she didn't notice was his brown eyes slowly turning into a milky white; the jewel in the center of his forehead, ancient markings appearing on his forehead and torso…… his normal human teeth now longer and sharp…

He pressed his lips even harder, grinding Xiaoyu's already swollen ones…… then his buffalo-like horns protruded from either sides of his head…… it didn't matter now… he had everything he could ever want…… he had Xiaoyu…

Xiaoyu couldn't breathe… she had to stop……but his grip on her was like steel, she couldn't break away…

"Jin… you're hurting me………" she whimpered.

He pulled her lips back for one more fiery kiss……Xiao summoned all her strength and finally managed to push him away…… what she saw made her turn pale as a ghost………

This wasn't the Jin she knew…… this was a monster… grinning back at her… all her nightmares and visions had finally come true…………

"Hello…… Xiao……I owe you a lot for helping me finally emerge from Jin……" This wasn't Jin speaking……… It was the Devil… "So let me start by thanking you, my love………" Devil Jin said.

**(a/n) I hoped u liked this chapter! I got writer's block now... so any ideas wud b appreciated... now... i promised i wouldn't do any songs... but this a song fiction as well as a little supernatural one... so may b now after this i won't do songs..(not if i want my fiction deleted...pls don't delete it!)**


	10. Spiritual attack

**(a/n) Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I decided not to let a little writer's block from stopping me from writing...so here it is!I'd like to answer a few reviews: Meishan- thanks for offering to give me some ideas... thank you! Thee Slushee- Thank u 4 ur looooooong review!I know! Keeping people in suspense is my job...sorry if i confused u back there about Devil Jin. Karisan- Well, he will do something stupid here...tnx 4 ur reviews!**

Chapter 10 – Spiritual attack……

"So let me start by thanking you, my love………" Devil Jin said.

Xiaoyu was stunned. These were what the dreams had been trying to warn her about… How was she to stop him? Not that it was a he or a she… It was something else…

"Jin… What h-happened to y-you?" she asked, trembling as she did so.

"Jin was foolish to try to restrain me for so long…… and then who should come along? You… foolish mortal…" Devil Jin said in an unearthly tone, pointing to Xiao, his suit ripped to shreds because of his wings which had protruded from his back… his torso showing, along with the ancient markings…

"But…but he was fine! How did he become l-like this?" asked Xiao, summoning every bit of her courage to negotiate with the monster in front of her.

A smile crept across Devil Jin's face as she asked this, "Foolish mortal…… everyone knows that the Prince of the Underworld shows no mercy……no feelings… something that you humans tend to express a lot…" and advanced closer to a trembling Xiao.

"Even that foolish mother of his cannot stop me now……" he continued.

Then something flickered in his eyes, changing constantly from a milky white to the normal soft brown that they were before…

"NO! I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!" Devil Jin screamed in anguish.

--- I have to remind of the good times we had…… his fate lies in his mother, angel and me…--- she thought.

Crimson electricity enclosed itself around Devil Jin's body, Xiao watched in fear as he screamed in pain; she stretched forth her hand to touch, instead ended up being zinged by the electricity…

Devil Jin looked up at her, and held her hand fast so that she shared the crimson electricity as well…… "Yessssssss! Feel the pain!" Devil Jin yelled and shared a demonic laugh.

The pain was unbearable, besides being excruciating… Xiao screamed in pain… "Nooooooo!" she screamed. Summoning all her strength she pulled away from his iron-like grip, red spots began dancing in front of her eyes………

She stumbled while trying to get up… only to face something more horrible in front of her… Devil Jin eyes were now a blood red, his wing span greater then even the largest of birds, his horns larger and sharper, chains around his waist and his arms, talons longer than usual……

He was stooped over, "Yes…… finally I have everything… It's all mine!" he yelled demonically, "And… I owe it all to this foolish, pathetic little girl…for arousing his feelings… "

He walked over to where Xiaoyu was, looking at her limp figure and scoffed at her. She opened one eye and noticed that the whole room was on fire because of the transformation that had taken place.

--- It's no use…… he's too strong…I'm just human……what can I do? --- she thought.

_**Xiaoyu… you are capable of much more than that… Jin is too weak to go on…he is a slave to his greatest fear…… you have to help him…. **_

--- Who said that? Jun? Is that you? But… I can't … I just can't……--- Xiaoyu was speaking to Jun telepathically.

**_You can… and you will… do it for Jin… I-I- can't stay for loonngggg….. _**and then the voice faded away……

Xiaoyu suddenly felt a sort of energy flow through her veins; she rose up… though still weak from what happened, "Jin! You can fight this thing! Prove that you're stronger than this thing!" she screamed.

"He can't hear you……" Devil Jin mocked. His handsome face illuminated due to the roaring flames……

"Jin! You're strong! Can't you see what he's trying to do? Remember your mother! She's coming to help you!" Xiao yelled even louder.

Devil Jin gave her a hard punch knocking the breath out of her; she spat out some blood as he did this… she could taste the warm, salty substance in her mouth…

She staggered to her legs only to be greeted by Devil Jin's lightning screw upper cut… which sent her flying across the apartment…… her jaw had taken the full impact of force…

Not wanting to give up, she stood up, still weak, "Jin!Look at what he's doing to me! Can't you see? Please Jin!"

There was a short flicker in his eyes after she had said that, Xiao then executed her hypnotist move and connected a Thunder Strike with it. Sparks of gold energy began forming, and she struck him down with it, the force would have been enough to send a person into a coma, but Devil Jin remained unfazed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Devil Jin asked.

He flew up until he reached the ceiling, and began shooting laser beams at Xiao, she cart-wheeled out of the way, dived, everything to avoid getting zinged by the lasers, only to be slightly zinged by one of the shots. It left Devil Jin a little fazed after he landed… This was her chance, so Xiao executed a storming flower move on him.

It worked…… for a while he rolled a few feet away, but quick as lightning he was up again, much to Xiao's horror and disappointment…

"Jin! Fight –cough- this –cough- thing!" she yelled angrily, but the toxic fumes from the fire made it hard for her to breathe… her eyes began to water because of all the coughing… and there was no way out… she would surely die.

This time, his eyes changed back to the soft brown that they had been before, "Ling……" he said softly.

"Jin!-cough- you're – cough, cough- back!" she said with much difficulty.

"No!" an earthly voice yelled…… Jin was struggling to keep the devil under control… but to no avail… Devil Jin then rushed at Xiao tackling her; they were both on the ground… "Ugh!" Xiao moaned, he pressed down on her, crushing her petite frame, "Jin…-cough- I-I -cough-……

"Now, I know why he liked you……" Devil Jin said menacingly, "You're too innocent… just like his mother was……" Saying this he bent down, and licked the blood off her lips, "Fresh blood……my favorite……" he said malevolently.

He pressed down on her more, and ran his finger down from her forehead, her nose, her lips, her neck and finally came to her breasts, "Might as well have some fun with this mortal………" he said like a psychopath.

Xiao finally came to her senses, after she had been stunned, she felt a tingling sensation in her breasts…… and looked up to see the demon's face buried in them. With one loud cry, she pushed him off here, and began to do her 10-hit combo…

That flame burned on the inside of her once again, she began juggling him; Devil Jin was taken completely by surprise and was thrown back, "So, you're not that ignorant as I thought you were…… but now you shall feel my wrath!" he bellowed.

Xiao was very weak now; too weak to do anything… she had to take whatever was coming towards her…

She ran towards the balcony, which was a bad idea; for Devil Jin rushed at her and held her up by her throat, and lifted her over the railings and held her 16-stories up; while people below looked up in horror at what was about to happen…

"Jin –gasp- please stop-gasp-…… I can't breathe……" Tears welled up in her eyes, now what?

"He can't hear you, foolish girl……" the demon said.

"Yes, he can…… Jin I love you……-gasp- we can fight this thing together-gasp-…… come back to me Jin……" she said, and reached out for him, she caressed his cheek, like she had done in the dream.

Devil Jin was speechless…… deep within his very heart was a man struggling in chains…he finally succeeded………

……Unfortunately, Devil Jin let go when this was happening… however, Ling caught hold of the railings hanging on for dear life, her fingers were slipping………

"ARGH!NO!" Devil Jin yelled, he slumped to the floor, his wings slowly disappearing, the horns becoming smaller and smaller, the ancient markings evaporated into thin air, and the jewel disappeared…the chains too… his eyes returned to what they had once been…… that comforting brown…

Meanwhile, Ling was too exhausted to pull herself up; she had tried to fight instead of block and conserve her energy, her leg was burning because it had barely missed one of the lasers, her head hurt; blood poured freely from the deep wound that had just formed in the corner of her head, her jaw dislocated because of the lightning strike, a few broken bones when he tried to crush her, a large gash made in her stomach because of the hard punch he had given her……

Black spots began to dance in front of her swollen eyes, but she was happy…… Jin was alright now……and then… an image flashed in her mind…… it was Jun's comforting face, Jin was so much like his mother………

_**Pull yourself up now; dear…… you can do it…**_

Xiaoyu shook her head sadly…… everything went black…… she didn't hear Jin yelling all of a sudden… she didn't hear the people's yells…… she plummeted 16 stories high……

High above, Angel watched as the young girl plummeted, death grinning at her in the face… She held out her hands and chanted something, that sounded more like a song, she raised her hands above the air borne Ling………

Angel then smiled, and disappeared……

_**At the same time…**_

A young man in his twenties was driving through the crowded street…

"Funny…… this street usually isn't so crowded…… wonder what's happening? Something must've happened…" Ethan said to himself.

He parked his Porsche in front of the hotel Jin was staying in…… and made his way through the crowd…… woman were screaming, people were making so much noise……

He finally found out what was the cause of the incident…… and stood gaping at the limp, bloody body that was on the wrecked car……

It was a woman…… of oriental descent… wait… he knew that face……

"LING! Oh no………" saying this he rushed over to the limp Chinese girl, and cradled her in his arms, "Some one! Call an ambulance!"

High above, a young man watched as everything happened so quickly…… tears flowing profusely from his eyes… his pointed hair……

"N-n-no……L-ling……I killed her……………………" Jin said sadly.

**(a/n) Well? How was it? No flames okay? If I get flames...Ling dies! Mwahahahahahahahaha! ( kidding ok?) Replies ctd..****Tekken babe- Yeah, they're truly meant for each other...except for DJ! Art-freak-THANKS! for ur review! luved it! Snow crystal- U cud say it was lings fault...she made him recollect memories of his mom! u know what happens when they remember tragedies right? He was refering to ling as my love... cause he was mocking her...she was part of letting him out wasn't she?**


	11. The pink rose

**(a/n) Hey everyone! I'm truly sorry, if i didn't update soon! It's just that i've been kinda busy these days, what with school about to start, and parents nagging me on to study... anywho! I managed to write something here, it's kinda short! But pls bear with me, i'm trying to update soon! THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR YOUR FANTASTIC REVIEWS! ALL U GUYZ MADE IT POSSIBLE! I also feel so proud that my favourite author Skylight angel reviewed this story...thank u! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken... For now...Mwahahahahahaah! **

Chapter 11 – The pink rose…

_**Outside Operation theatre, 02:30am……**_

A young man paced up and down in the vast hallway, his coat discarded, his tie loose, and his head down, "Why did I let that Mishima convince me? I never should have let Ling go there…… Why? WHY?" rambled Ethan loudly.

His attention was then diverted to the young Japanese who was making his way over to where Ethan was standing, his raven hair, brown eyes and tan skin color…

"What are **you** doing here?" Ethan growled in fury.

"I came to see Xi-……" but before Jin could finish the sentence, Ethan had grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare say her name as well! You don't deserve some one like her! You put her there in that hospital bed! YOU DID IT!" Ethan yelled.

"ETHAN!" came a voice. It was Clara, tiredness evident in her eyes, "Please put him down…"

Jin could've easily have pushed him off him, but decided not to; out of respect for Ling who was now in that hospital bed, and it was because of **him**.

"W-what h-happened?" asked a trembling Josie, her eyes swollen from crying over Xiao.

"Ask him!" yelled Ethan furiously, pointing his finger at Jin, whose head had been down the whole time.

Clara turned her face to look at him; to look at his face, a look of hatred and disgust crossed her face……

"Mister Kazama, I have been in your household for 5 years, I know you too well to do something like this……this is a side I've never seen of you… You are now becoming just like your father…" she gave a soft sigh, shook her head and walked over to one of the sofas, and sat down.

"How could I have let her down? This is entirely my fault…" Jin muttered under his breath.

He'd let Clara down; he'd let Ling down…… Clara was different from the other maids, who would constantly try to flirt with Jin… no she had helped him… she was more like a second mother…

"Clara I- "but before he could finish anything, a man stepped out of the operation theatre; medium height, with spectacles on, the tired eyes and wrinkles, a symbol of his hard work, and a face full of wisdom… and wearing the same green outfit that all surgeons would wear, a few specs of blood on it…

"Xiao's blood……" Jin muttered under his breath.

"How is she doctor?" asked Ethan worriedly.

"The funny thing is, is that she has just a few broken bones, a fracture or two, it's a good thing you brought her in fast, she lost a lot of blood… poor girl… but I don't understand one thing… a normal person would have died… how did she survive? That question baffles me……" said the doctor, a confused expression on his face. (a/n Angel helped Xiao to survive)

"D-did you s-say she's gonna be fine?" asked Josie, her eyes red.

"Yes, and you may see her later……right now, she needs her rest…" said the doctor, as a smile crossed his crinkly face.

"Thank you doctor" Ethan said.

Clara gave a sigh of relief; to lose Xiao was like losing a daughter…

Jin looked on as all three of them hugged; he was the only odd one in this happy picture, Xiao would never love him now, after all, he'd tried to kill her……

He picked up a pink rose that was on a nearby table, "Pink…… Xiao's favorite color…" Two small tear drops fell onto the rose…… he turned his back on the happy people behind him and began walking…… walking towards the hospital exit… the rose no longer in his hand…

"Mr. Mishima? Did you hear that? Xiao's gonna be fi-…" said Josie, but then stopped, for Jin was no longer in sight…

…… The only thing that remained was a small pink rose on the floor……

Well, will they ever be together?

**(a/n) Well, was it sad enough? Oh I forgot one more thing, Asuka will be in this fiction, as Jin's sister...and don't worry I'm bringing the whole gang to San Francisco as well! Hwoarang, Miharu,Christie,Steve and...Julia... too! Oh yeah! Thank you gyste4 for pointing out my mistakes, but i didn't want to focus more on Xiao's fighting techniques, ok? It's just a plain romance fiction... sappy,romance fictions are my speciality! Oh yeah, xj master u better add me to your MSN messenger!**


	12. Finally awake

**(a/n) Well, what can i say? The 12 th chapter is finally up! Sorry if the other one was rushed:P Anywho...this is kinda better than the other one...and there is a surprise here... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own tekken**

Chapter 12- Finally awake…

_**11:00 am… Hospital wing…**_

Xiao awoke, a great rush of pain rushed through her head as she did this; she felt it almost impossible to open her eyes as well… what had happened to her? How did she get here? She tried to prop herself up, but found herself unable to do it. Instead she was hooked up to all these funny contraptions…

When she finally did open her eyes, all she could see was a blurred image of someone familiar… "E-Ethan……" she trailed off.

"How are you feeling today, beautiful?" he asked a smile on his face.

"N-not……s-so……--gasp-- g-good……" she said, her breathing heavy, "J-j-jin…… w-where……"

"He's not here, and anyway… don't you remember? He did this to you……" Ethan replied, gritting his teeth at the sound of Jin's name.

Xiao began recollecting memories of what happened; she remembered holding onto the railings, she remembered seeing Angel as she plummeted…… the rest was just black…… black… darkness everywhere……

She nodded her head in approval, though she knew Jin didn't do this, it was his evil side that had done this… but how could she explain? No one would believe her…they'd think she was crazy……

"You have some visitors too" Ethan said, happiness in his voice.

Clara and Josie stepped in as he said that, Clara crying tears of joy along with a happy Josie. Clara walked over to Xiao's bed and placed her hand on the Chinese girl's smaller one.

"We thought we had lost you…"Clara said softly.

Xiao smiled at this; and shifted her position a little towards where Clara was, to get a better view of the elderly woman.

"G-glad t-to be ……back…" Xiao said with quite a struggle.

"Ethan was the one who paid for your operation, so you owe your life to him most of all…" said Clara happily.

"So Xiao, how cute are the doctors here?" asked Josie. She was back to her normal jovial self once more.

"JOSIE!" said Clara loudly.

"What? I'm just trying to make some conversation here!" retaliated Josie, quite hurt at the same time.

"S-still the s-s-same… J-josie……" Xiao said slowly, as a smile crept across her face.

Everyone laughed at this; the dull hospital room was filled with happiness now… their laughter echoing in the room……

"J-jin? W-where……i-is he?" asked Xiao.

At this Clara looked at Ethan, a look on her face that said Jin-shouldn't-be-here… Josie however answered her question, much to Ethan's and Clara's disappointment.

"Oh, Mr. Mishima was here early in the morning, 2:00 to be exact… he was asking about yo- …"she was cutoff, after seeing Ethan making signs to her to shut up.

"I mean, he left soon……dunno why…" said Josie hastily.

"Oh……" Xiao gave a loud sigh, heart broken at what she had heard.

--- Doesn't Jin care for me anymore? I mean I sacrificed my life for him! He is a Mishima, after all… they only use people… --- she thought.

Two clear tears formed in the corner of her eye; but she was able to stop them from flowing… so that Clara, Ethan and Josie wouldn't see what happened and ask……

"What's wrong?" asked Ethan.

Damn, he had caught sight of her glassy eyes… and now he was going to ask her…

--- Why can't I ever do anything right? SHEESH! --- she thought.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone… I have to do some groceries anyway…" said Clara, as a grin crept across her face.

"Uh… yeah! I have to…… finish something at home……so… I guess I'll beat it as well… Have fun you two!" said Josie, winking to Clara at the same time.

Xiao was totally mystified at what they were trying to do… --- I mean they just got here! What's the rush? --- she thought.

Ethan pulled a chair near her bed once Clara and Josie were out of the room… He sat down and ran his fingers through Xiao's silky hair…

"W-why…d-did … y-you--gasp-- do… t-this, E-e-ethan?" she asked, once again struggling to get words out of her mouth.

"Because……I guess I care about you…" he said, a crimson blush made its way across his face as he said this.

He placed his hand on Xiao's petite one, lifted it up and kissed it…and held it for a long time… "I don't know… every time I'm near you… I guess… I feel nervous…sweaty……It's really embarrassing……" he said, the blush on his face deepening into a magenta red…

--- Omigosh! No way! He has feelings for me? It can't be…… he never mentioned anything like it… but then again… isn't he better than Jin? He helps me a lot… Jin? Well… --- these thoughts flooding her mind.

Xiaoyu blushed as well… how she wished Jin could've said that to her when they were in Mishima High……

"W-what a-are you s-saying, E-ethan?" she asked.

Ethan lifted his head up, to face her now… her pretty face now filled with all wires, all hooked up to machines………

"Ling, do you remember the day we met? I thought you would be like all those other secretaries? I gave you such a hard time… but you proved to be something else… I don't know… you have the mind of an eight year old Ling… that's what drew me nearer to you… you're… you're so pure…so innocent……" he said with much difficulty.

A crimson blush that was evident on Ling's face for so long deepened in its redness even more… --- Is he saying… oh no… no way…crap… ---

"In short, I guess I'm saying I have feelings for you… I'm in love with you……" Ethan said.

They were both quiet after this only to be disturbed by the nurse who had made her way in the room to check on Ling.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave now, Miss **Lee-ng** needs her rest now…" she said rather haughtily.

"It's **Ling**" Ethan corrected, and then he bent over and gave Ling a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye………" Ling said softly as the nurse made her way over to where Ling was.

--- He's in love with me……--- she thought.

After the nurse had finished checking on her, she left, Lings eyelids now getting heavier with each minute passing, she fell asleep eventually……

_**18:00 Hospital Wing…… **_

A young girl of about seventeen made her way to the receptionist. She was wearing a sleeveless white blouse which had a small pink bunny on the front and khakis with a few holes in them, she had shoulder length brown hair, creamy skin and pink lips accentuated even more with the pink lip gloss she had put on.

"Where can I find Miss Ling Xiaoyu?" asked the girl to the receptionist.

"Oh, go straight down and then turn to the right… it's room…104. It's an honor having you here Miss Mishima…" said the receptionist, a little nervous.

"Thank you, and it's Kazama…" the girl said.

Meanwhile, Ling stirred in her sleep, she felt a presence in her room… --- When I get out of here, I seriously have to practice my martial arts… --- she thought.

She slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by a warm, pretty face.

"W-who are you?" asked Ling slowly.

"Asuka Kazama……" the girl answered.

**(a/n) Yay! Asuka's here! She may try to get Ling and Jin back together... and then the gang is also coming! Woohoo! Don't worry, xj master...I will use your idea...just don't stop reviewing...or i stop updating,k? and when r u gonna get MSN? Anywho, may take me a while to update after this...**


	13. To be with you

**(a/n) Ok… all I can say is …..I'M TRULY SORRY! Especially for making all of ya'll wait for so long…… I guess I was on writer's block…Anyway…I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Namco rightfully does. **

Chapter 13 – To be with you...

"Asuka Kazama" the girl said.

Xiao lay there in shock… could she be related to Jin? Jin… that was the first thing that came to her mind at the sound of her surname, "Kazama"

"A-are y-you r-related to Ji-?" Xiao asked weakly, but was cutoff by Asuka.

"Before you say anything, yes… I am …" Asuka replied, as a smile crept onto her face.

She pulled up a stool next to Xiao's bed and sat down; placing her hands on her lap, and stared at Xiao like what seemed an eternity.

"W-what!" Xiao tried to yell, but no matter it came out as just a faint squeak.

"Gee……Jin told me that you were a China rose…but I didn't think you'd be this pretty!" Asuka said jovially.

A blush crept onto Xiao's face as Asuka said this. She opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it again.

"I do mean it, ya know…" Asuka said resting her chin on her palm.

"H-how are y-you b-both r-related?" asked Xiao, curiosity in her cracked voice.

"You mean, he didn't tell you? That no good brother of mine……" Asuka said, shaking her fists in anger.

Xiao shook her head, as a puzzled look crossed her face. Brother? They were brother and sister? --- Maybe they are…they must be brother and sister……I mean…she does look a LOT like Jun…--- Xiao thought.

"Yeah, he's my brother, Jun Kazama was our mother…I was born 4 years later…" Asuka said softly, and lifted her head to look up at the ceiling, staring dreamily into it…

"I never even got to see her…only pictures…but yet…I still have a memory of her beautiful face… I know she's with me wherever I go…" Asuka said softly.

Xiao lifted her petite hand and placed it on the Japanese girl's hand, and smiled sweetly at her.

Asuka smiled back at her, --- She really is a sweet person…---Asuka thought.

"H-how did h-he f-find you then?" Xiao asked.

"It all started when he came to Osaka…I guess he was looking for you… and then he saw me training there at this gym, and he noticed I was using the Kazama style of defense… so we sat down and talked… a lot… I found out I have this …De-…" but she was cutoff by Xiao.

"D-devil g-gene?" asked Xiao, terror in her voice. She had already felt what it was like to get whooped by a devil…she didn't need another one… she gripped Asuka's hand tighter, for fear of what might happen next.

"Yes… but don't worry……it isn't activated within me… I possess the more dominant one in me…the angel gene from my mother's side…" Asuka said softly…her eyes now glassy.

Xiao gasped softly. This was all too good to be true… now there was this angel gene as well? This was all too confusing for her to digest…

"I know you're confused… don't be… and Xiao… Jin really does love you…" Asuka said, trying to change the topic and focus more on her mission: Getting Jin and Xiao back together again.

Xiao turned her head to the other side and withdrew her hand from on top of Asuka's.

"I know all about what happened… he told me everything, Xiao" Asuka said.

Asuka further continued, "Why are you ignoring him? Are you afraid of being near him? Not that you shouldn't be I mean… with the devil gene and …" Asuka was cutoff.

"Nuh…N-No…n-not that…" Xiao said wearily.

"Then what? You know he can't seem to stop talking about you… he called, and told me about that slap you gave him…OUCH!" Asuka cringed at the the thought of getting such a hard slap.

"N-now that was p-partly h-his fault t-too……"Xiao said. However, try as she might, she couldn't seem to get that picture of Jin's red face out of her mind, and she desperately tried to stifle her laughter…

Asuka burst out laughing at her comment, and even wiped the tears away from her eyes too. "No, no… If you ask me, he deserved something harder than that! I mean, I would've practically broken off the person's arm off if he tried to do that to me!" Asuka said.

"Jin himself can't seem to control his hormones; he always gets like that around a pretty girl…" Asuka continued, as an image of Jin flashed in front of her eyes and she imagined him telling her off for making up stories about him.

She continued further, "And……what about that dame…J-J…Oh yeah! JULIA! Man, tough competition…" Asuka said, failing to realize that she had just hit a sensitive spot in Ling's heart…

"I w-would p-prefer not talking about her……" Xiao said quietly as she cringed at the sound of the beautiful Native American's name…

"Oh sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Ling…I'm…I'm such a heel… sorry…" Asuka said after sensing a feeling of discomfort in her new friend.

"I-It's okay…… r-really…it is…" Xiao said softly, "In f-fact, they do d-deserve e-each other…

_Flashback… _

_Xiao was standing on her balcony gazing up at the stars, she saw an exceptionally bright one and made a wish on it, "Star light, Star bright…first star I see tonight…I wish I may, I wish I might… have the wish I wish tonight…" she closed her eyes for a few seconds and then made her wish. _

_She opened her eyes having heard familiar voices from below… Instead, she saw Jin and Julia standing there in the moonlight gazing into each other's eyes. _

"_How romantic…… for them……" Xiao said softly, a little sadness in her voice. She would've liked to be the one there in Jin's arms, but no…Julia deserved better… _

_She could hear them talking, how intimate they were…… as though they were soul mates… sighing softly she rested her hands on the railings and looked at them intently. _

_She saw them holding hands and Jin pulling Julia closer to him… she saw Julia stroking Jin's hair and what came next after that… _

_She knew this would change the friendship they had shared for so long…she saw them hugging tightly after that intimate kiss they had shared…… _

_Xiao then removed her hair from her pig tails, from the bright, plastic green hair bands she used to wear, looking at them sadly, she dropped them onto the ground and stamped on them crushing them to smithereens… _

"_At least……my wish came true… Jin has finally found happiness now…" Xiao said softly. _

_End of Flashback_

Xiao closed her eyes, as two perfectly shaped tear drops rolled down from the corner of her eyes…Julia and Jin's first kiss……

"Xiao…I-I'm really sorry……really sorry…" Asuka said apologetically, "but Jin loves you more than any other girl…I just know it…"

Xiao nodded in response, her eyelids were getting heavier with each passing second. She gave a yawn… "I-I'm k-kinda tired n-now……"Xiao was cutoff.

"Say no more! I'll leave! By the way……" Asuka coughed loudly, "Don't tell Jin about this, okay?"

Xiao laughed at her…at her bubbly personality, almost like her own self…and yet…there was only one year gap between their ages…

Asuka silently left the room, giving her a small wave at the same time. Xiao smiled at her, and gave a loud sigh…after she had left… she closed her eyes and drifted off into deep slumber…

_**Hospital Wing… 23:00… Xiao's room…**_

A dark figure made his way into Xiao's room…he walked slowly next to Xiao's side and looked upon her pale face… and ran his finger along the outline of her face…his eyes taking in every single detail of her beautiful face…

Xiao squinted her eyes, she could hear someone's heavy breathing…slowly, fearfully at the same time…she opened her eyes to look at the person…she managed to catch a glimpse of the person as the moonlight hit his handsome face… she saw who it was…

"J-jin!" she squeaked in disbelief, as pain shot through her head…

Jin smiled and placed his index finger on her lips to silence her…

"They wouldn't let me come in…so I found another way to get into your room…" Jin said softly.

Tingles ran down Ling's spine as he caressed her cheek… ever so slowly…

She could feel his hot breath on her face and then his voice, "I'm so sorry Ling……I…I never meant for this to happen……forgive me…" he said sadly.

"I-It's…alright……I-I f-forgave y-you a long time a-ago……" she said in between gasps of fresh air.

Jin hugged her softly…ever so careful so as not to crush her under his weight.

"Y-you better g-get going Jin…" Xiao said weakly.

"Not until I get something……" Jin said.

Before Ling could ask what it was, he kissed her softly on the lips, licking them at the same time… and placing his hand on hers…

……Utter bliss……this was what she had been waiting for…for so long……

Jin pulled away, and gazed at her lovingly, before stepping into the shadows and making his way to the door silently…

"G-good bye…J-jin…" she said softly, before once again drifting off into deep slumber once again…

**(a/n) Well, how was it? Once again, I apologize for the lloooonnng delay! Sorry! Reviews pls!**


	14. The gang's here!

**(a/n) Hey! The 14th chapter is up! Ok, hope ya'll all like this chapter, cause the gang's here! YAY! Lol…. Anyway, said it before and I'll say it again…. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own tekken. Namco rightfully does.**

Chapter 14 – The gang's here!

"SSShhh……Hwoarang! You might wake her up!" said a voice.

"Yeah, dude……you can get a bit loud sometimes……" said another voice.

Someone giggled after that, her voice melodious, "Ok, ok ……you guys…we're here ta see Xiao, right? So calm down……" she said.

"Hey look! I saw her eyes flutter!" said another voice.

"WHY IS EVERYONE BITCHING ABOUT ME BEING TOO LOUD?" yelled Hwoarang.

Xiao squinted her eyes and cried out in surprise at the sight in front of her, who was there? Her friends……Miharu…MIHARU?

"M-miharu!" said Xiao excitedly.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

Xiao blinked thrice and closed her eyes. This was probably a dream……it had to be… there's no way…

"Xiao! How are you doing?" said a voice. It was Miharu.

"God Miharu, what a stupid question to be asking……"said Hwoarang.

"Don't ya be getting' all cocky wid me now, Red!" she countered.

Xiao burst out laughing at her friend; ah……it had been so long since they had been together… how she missed her…

"Gee, Xiao……did Jin really do that to ya?" asked Christie worriedly.

"YEAH, CAUSE THAT BUM IS GONNA GET IT!" yelled Hwoarang, "He still owes me a rematch!"

Miharu made a face at him, and focused her attention on Xiao, "Every body…quieten down! Xiao needs her rest!" said Miharu. Boy that was the first time in her life she had never panicked!

"How did it all happen?" asked Steve considerately, though his voice still did have a tinge of worry in it.

Xiao shook her head sadly. She couldn't tell them… how could she? They wouldn't believe her…

"RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAArrr…..grrrr…." came a very loud growl! It was Panda, Xiao's best friend.

Xiao's heart swelled with joy at the sight of seeing her friend after what seemed to her like a million years, she couldn't live without her. They fought together, played together and sparred together.

"P-Pand-da!" said Xiao ecstatically.

Her furry companion plodded over to where Xiao was and rested her soft head on her mistress's hand.

Xiao stroked Panda lovingly as Panda licked her face joyfully, "I thought you weren't going to come visit, Panda!" joked Miharu.

"Grrrr…..rrrrrr….roooowr……" said Panda which meant, --- That's what friends are for! ---

Everyone laughed at Panda looking up at them so innocently, as if she didn't know what they were laughing at, was it her or Xiao? Humans were confusing sometimes, but not Xiao! She thought.

"Who brought her here, anyway?" asked Hwoarang suspiciously and began looking around the room, expecting Jin to pop out any second.

"I did…" came a voice.

Xiao tried to prop herself up, and craned her neck to see who had spoken…

It was a Native American, her hair was still in a braid with some feathers carefully placed in it, her rosy complexion suited her reddish brown hair and went along with the jean outfit she was wearing along with a head band……Wait…Xiao knew who that was……

"J-julia……" said Xiao softly.

"Why that no good slu- …bit- …" Miharu couldn't find any words to describe the anger she felt towards her for treating her friend like this in their school days.

Christie made signs that everyone should leave as of now……Xiao and Julia needed some time alone, but it was still stubborn Miharu who refused to budge.

"That's what I like in a girl! That fury…that fire…sexy……" Hwoarang was cutoff by Christie slapping him in the back of the head.

"……Ahem……we'll…be leaving now……isn't that right…guys?" asked Christie.

"Um…yeah…we should me getting along mates…" said Steve nervously after shooting Hwoarang a look which meant that he collect Miharu and they shove off.

Hwoarang nodded his head and rubbed the back of his head to feel the place Christie had slapped him……"Man that gal can hit hard!" he said moaning at the same time.

Christie glared at Hwoarang before she left the room, rhythmically shaking her hips as she walked, judging how Capoeira was so similar to dancing…

"C'mon babe, we gotta shove off……" said Hwoarang wrapping his arm around Miharu's waist, but she pushed them off, "No way! I just came here, to see my friend……"she was cutoff by Xiao.

"D-don't worry……j-just go……"said Xiao weakly, "I only want P-panda here with m-me…"

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Miharu worriedly.

Xiao nodded in response further adding, "Mi, I- I wanted to say sorry f-for…you know……"said Xiao.

"No apologies needed!" said Miharu loudly raising her hands in protest.

She shot a death glare at Julia before leaving the room, while Jules pulled up a stool to sit next to Xiao, doing this, she placed her hand on top of Ling's as two small clear tear drops fell from her eyes…

"D-don't cry……wasn't your f-fault…" said Xiao sympathetically.

"It is……I robbed Jin away from you…I deprived you the chance of getting to know him…to know what it felt to be in love with the right person……" said Julia sadly.

"No…no… you two d-deserved each o-other…"said Xiao as a comforting smile crept across her face.

Julia held her head up to look at the frail Chinese in the bed, and smiled as well, "Ling…don't deprive yourself anymore…it's not fair, and why did Jin do this to you? Was he mad at you?" asked Julia.

Xiao stared at her, she looked into Julia's eyes that were staring so intently at her…and then…at that moment…she felt anger…after what the both of them had done to her before, now she comes begging forgiveness?

**_Forget it… just look at her…so pathetic…how could you ever forgive some one who hurt your feelings? She deserves to be guilty… _**said a voice in Ling's head.

However another contradicted it…_Oh Ling…how can you stay mad at her? She's your friend…why cat-fight over some guy? _

--- Hmm……yeah, a particularly good looking one who has brains,money,talent…an all-rounder in short…--- Ling thought.

Xiao somehow managed to suppress these feelings of hatred… she thought about Jin when he had visited her that other night…she couldn't deny it…she did still have feelings for him…but then what of Ethan? Poor Ethan… who paid for everything, who had given her a job…, most of all who loved her ……

"Xiao? Xiao?" asked Julia trying to grab Xiao who had been deep in thought.

"H-huh?" said Xiao confused.

"Tell me Xiao, what happened? Come on, you can tell me the truth, I could go talk to him…"she was cutoff.

"N-NO Y-YOU CAN'T! YOU A-ARE T-THE R-R-REASON I'M IN T-THIS B-BED! Y-YOU AND T-T-THAT J-JIN!" Xiao yelled in anger, as she pressed the button for the nurse.

"Yes…Xiao, I know……I'm s-sorry…"said Julia under her breath.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you'll have to leave…right now……"said the nurse sternly.

"But… I…I…"Julia stuttered, "I'm real sorry Xiao…I shouldn't have come here……I'm sorry…"said Julia. Panda growled in sadness…she hated it when people fought…

"G-GET O-OUT!" yelled Xiao, her heart rate increasing every minute, as shown on the monitor as well…

"Miss Ling calm down……" said the nurse nervously.

"I-I'm sorry……I never meant for this to happen……I swear it……" said Julia dejected.

Xiao's face which was now a crimson red, slowly became paler……more paler… she breathed heavily……her breathing was intense…

**FLASH! **

Devil Jin was standing in front of her; she had a vision of him…

**FLASH!**

She saw Jin and Julia kissing from on top of her window……

The images kept coming on and off……she could feel her life slipping away…that anger was swelling up inside her……

"MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE I.C.U.!" yelled the nurse frantically, as Panda ran to her mistresses side, licking her face hoping her licks could be the cure...Julia spell bound... all Ling's friends frantically helping the nurse push Lings bed...

Ling had just had a major heart attack……

**(a/n) I'm sorry guys…cliff hanger again…but anyway, it just adds more suspense to the story, and I just can't help but do that over and over again…PLEASE REVIEW! I need my faithful reviewers once more! Lol, toldja i'd bring the GANG! heh..heh... just wait till the next chapter...i'm writing it as we speak...lol!**


	15. Only Hope

**(a/n) Wow, that was quite a cliff hanger I left it at, huh? Hey, I like suspense, k? So don't jump on me if you're mad or anything…anyway…here's the next chapter as promised…The title name was inspired by one of my fav songs, from A Walk to Remember…..Anyway……ENJOY! **

Chapter 15 – Only hope

Xiao was being pushed into the ICU, she had had a major heart attack……would she live or die was the question doctors were pondering on…

Sadly all her friends watched from outside, Miharu the most affected, lashed out at Julia and kicked her out of the hospital…… all were staring at Xiao's condition as the doctors prepared to give her CPR.

"Shit man……that must've been painful……" said Hwoarang under his breath as he stared at Ling in the bed while the doctors prepared...……

Miharu was in tears, "I knew I never should've left them alone together! Panda! You should've watched them!"

Panda held her head in shame… she should've done something at least…what could she have done? She was just a bear after all…… maybe she should've called Miharu… wait there was now a familiar scent in the room…

Eagerly she sniffed the air…

A young man in his twenties burst through the hospital doors, his whole being a mess, sweating, his tie crumpled and coat discarded…… his brown hair disheveled…

"WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Ethan angrily.

He attempted to make his way through the doors, but Christie stopped him, "I'm sorry Ethan you can't go in there…" she said.

"What're you doing here? I thought I told you-…… never mind…… Where's Ling? How is she?" he said breathlessly.

"She's in the ICU now…just calm down…I'll get you a glass of water…"she said worriedly.

Steve looked at the two of them suspiciously; he pulled Christie aside for a moment but she shrugged his arms off her, "You two know each other?" asked Steve dejected.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out…" Christie said coldly.

Another person burst through the hospital doors…… wearing a baby blue tank top, jean jacket and jean pants with a few holes in them…her face tinged with worry…

"I just heard……where's Ling?" asked a worried Asuka.

"Nothing for you to know Mishima!" yelled Ethan angrily, "Go back to that son of a bitch brother of yours!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" she yelled back angrily and grabbed Ethan by the collar preparing to give him her demon slayer move.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" yelled Miharu exasperated.

Steve pulled Ethan away and Hwoarang pulled Asuka away before the two of them could start fighting. "So you really are Kazama's sister, eh?" Hwoarang whispered into her ear.

Asuka pushed him off her before giving him a death glare as she walked past him, "Look, I didn't come here to fight, ok? I just wanted to see Xiao!" she said to Ethan.

Before Ethan could say anything, the nurse came out, "We're ready now……"

"**CLEAR!**" as soon as the CPR came into contact with Ling's body it gave a jerk as the electric current passed through her body……her limp body went down again…

Once more they tried ……

"**CLEAR!**"

Once more…

"**CLEAR!**"

Once more…

"**CLEAR!**"

The last one……if this one didn't work …then……

"**CLEAR!**"

Ling's body gave a violent jerk……and then fell down again……

Just then………

Ling's eyes fluttered open, and she coughed violently……holding her throat as she did so……

She'd been given another chance at life…

The doctors heaved sighs echoed through the room……

Miharu and everyone else were cheering outside……………

Panda gave a huge roar in happiness……

Ethan heaved a sigh of relief…… she was alive now…but for how long? It wouldn't be long before Jin showed up again…maybe she should move in with him for the time being… --- Yes… I think that's what I should do…--- he thought.

At least for now she was okay…

_**Ling Xiaoyu's room 45 minutes past midnight…**_

The whole hospital area was deserted except for Ethan who had been by Ling's side the whole time…stroking her hair……the next day she'd be coming home with him… where she would finally find happiness…

He fell asleep slowly……gazing into Ling's tired eyes……

…What he failed to notice was a shadowy figure making his way to Ling's bed… his hair still pointed ……his skin still the same tan color…… his face expressionless… he walked over to where the limp Ling was, and gazed at her lovingly……and then shifted his vision to the person lying next to her… Ethan…

He gritted his teeth at the sound of his name… how dare he try to take his one true love away from him?

He placed his hand on the side of her cheek, half of her cheek covered thanks to the oxygen mask she was wearing…

He attempted to lift his love's body and carry her away with him…but that arm that was snaked around her waist prevented him from doing so… he tried pushing it away…which was not the right thing to do…

Ethan's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the dark figure that was glaring at him from above ……wait……one of the person's eyes were a crimson red… RED? The other was normal color…he could tell…it didn't glow like this one did…

He stumbled while trying to make his way to the lights in an attempt to switch the lights on…

……But no one was there…… he must've been dreaming…

Wait……

There was something on the floor…

He walked over to the side of Ling's bed and saw something there……

It was black in color, the tip of it a pure white color…… it was bigger than a vultures feather…

Whatever bird left this feather must've had a large wing span…

Yes…it was a feather… a black one…the tip of it was truly white…it glowed like it was something made of white gold……

Ethan held it up and examined it…

What he didn't know was that Xiaoyu was the only way to stop the devil from growing inside Jin…

To stop the monster which was feeding off Jin's depression and growing ……

…And growing……

**(a/n) Well…that was pretty… pretty weird… no it was eerie and mysterious…I love that in any fiction... Anyway, the next chapter Ling will be up and at 'em… I hate sticking to these hospital scenes, they're so gloomy like… And what's this? Christie and Ethan know each other? Ooooh….and I will be using xj master's idea on the two of them asking Ling out… LOL Now that will be interesting… REVIEWS PLEASE! Don't just read this chapter and forget to review!**


	16. Date problems

**(a/n) Ok well, here's the next chapter! After such a looooooooooong wait and people pestering me to write the next chapter! Ok…over here Xiao's fine an' stuff, in fact living with Ethan… Lill' humor and fluff here…but who cares? Ok… ENJOY:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken… Namco rightfully does. **

Chapter 16 – Date problems…

**_3 weeks later… 5:00pm… Near the swimming pool... _**

"HO! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" came the battle cries of a young woman…

… And then out of no where… A black and white bear jumped out from now where… and focused its attention on the young girl in front of her.

The bear paused, and steadied herself… she was in her hunting stance… and then she rushed forward unpredictably…

The young woman spun out of the way and did her strongest attack, it was graceful yet deadly…

"HO!" she yelled before launching her storming flower move.

The bear skidded across the hard, concrete ground and lay there for a while…

"PANDA? ARE YOU OK?" yelled Xiao.

Panda gave a small growl, "Grrr….rr.rrr…roowwrr…" --- That storming flower move packs quite a punch! ---

Xiao rushed over to where her furry little companion was laying, and helped her up, "I think I'm getting better, don't ya think so Panda? Hey, 3 outta 5 battles isn't so bad!" she said happily.

Panda growled in agreement, Xiao was getting better and better day by day, her moves were more focused…more powerful…

"And…if I practice harder…I'm sure I can beat that no good Jin!" she cried out confidently, laughing at the same time, raising her fist in the air.

"Talking about me, now are we?" came a voice.

Panda sniffed the air, and growled with happiness at the same time with caution… Didn't Ethan forbid **him **to come here?

Xiao turned around to face the speaker, her rubber sneakers squeaking at the same time, her sweat pants and shirt clung to her skin due to her sweat that poured freely because of her vigorous training.

"Jin?" she asked.

"You're getting better day by day, Xiao" he answered amused at her.

"Yeah I know! And…hey wait! Didn't Ethan…um…you know…I thought he…he…" she stuttered hopelessly.

"Forget about him……" Jin said softly taking a step forward towards Ling.

"Well……I… uh…" she stuttered once again. The sight of Jin in front of any girl would've made her drool like hell.

Jin was wearing a button up shirt, with the first three buttons open exposing tit bits of his muscular chest, he was wearing denims that clung to his long legs, surprisingly resembling the one he often wore when they used to spar together, the one with a flame going up on one leg. It was a white one this time outlined in black and gold…His hair was still as spiky as ever, the bangs falling in a mess over his eyes…… Boy did he look good…

"Hmmm…maybe he had his pants customized or something…" mumbled Xiao.

"Yeah I did have it customized, Xiao…" answered Jin plainly; he knew Xiao hated it when he did that…

"You know I hate it when you do that, Jin!" she answered.

"Do what?" he answered innocently, slowly advancing towards her, step by step.

"That……the mind – reading thingee……you got from your mom…!" she said childishly.

Jin laughed at her; at her innocence that she displayed so often. He had to have her, now or else……

"Anyway, what're you doing here?" quizzed Xiao.

"Well……" he said, shuffling his feet.

"HEY! I forgot to ask you one more thing!" she said childishly before slipping into her stance, "Are you ready to get your butt whooped?"

"Or vice versa…" replied Jin smugly.

"Alright! One round! You'll be helping me to build up my confidence anyway!" she yelled happily.

Jin had a whatever look on his face when she said that…

"Okay, little grasshopper, don't think I'll go easy on you…" he said and gave one of his Kazama smirks…This was going to be one easy match…

"Humph! He's still so self-centered! I'll teach you! You……You……" she was trying to think of a good, insult to throw at him.

"Handsome devil? Yeah… that's me…c'mon let's go!" he answered smirking at the same time.

Xiao blushed at what he said, and shooed Panda away before starting the match…

"READY? FIGHT!" she yelled, trying to mimic the robotic voice of the announcer at the Third tournament she had attended.

Xiao rushed at Jin and attempted to do a Fortune Cookie move, her moves this time were quick and muchmore forceful… Jin blocked it, and gave her a kick in the head, sending her stumbling back… he'd caught her by surprise there. She shook her head and focused on him more clearly…she then flipped over him and still in her rain dance stance did her falcon's beak,shoving her elbow into his back, this time taking him by surprise…

"OOF!" Jin coughed…right in the back… "She has ……improved …a …lot…" he said softly.

Jin wasn't fazed by the attack though, quick as lightening he stood up and rushed towards her and tried to do his Demon's slayer move, electricity gushed through his body as he was almost ready……almost…

However, Xiao cart-wheeled out of the way, and got into her Phoenix stance, and launched a flurry of furious kicks at Jin. He managed to block the first two, but the next two were so hard it made him stumble back. Xiao took this opportunity to launch few more kicks… what she didn't notice was Jin was edging ever so slowly towards the end of the swimming pool…

She didn't notice it though, and jumped into the air and sent out a flurry of unavoidable kicks and catapulted herself of his chest landing on her two feet…

"OOPS! JIN LOOK OUT!" Too late… Jin had already fallen in the pool…

A loud splash could be heard after that, and Xiao couldn't help but burst out into laughter…she laughed and laughed till her sides ached…

"HAH! Told you I'd beat you some day! And look who's the grasshopper now?" she ranted over and over again, and stuck her tongue out.

"Jin? Um……are you…okay?" she asked worriedly now.

She tip toed towards the swimming pool cautiously…and attempted to look for Jin…

"Oh no! What…w-what…if ……JIN?" she yelled worriedly, "Jin where are you?"

What she didn't notice was a tanned hand slowly creeping around her leg…slowly and stealthily…

"YEOW!OH MY GOSH!" someone had pulled her into the pool!

**SPLASH!**

Jin laughed at her foolishness……slowly he emerged from under the depths of the water and swam over to her side.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Xiao sputtered.

Jin couldn't control himself any longer his bangs were in such a mess, and he was laughing so hard at her… --- Note to self: Remind to give myself a well deserved pat on the back! --- he thought.

"Look at me! I'm so wet!" Xiao continued rambling.

"You look nice when you're wet…" said Jin amused, eyeing her intently.

"How amusing for you, well I'm getting outta here!" she said trying to swim frantically.

Jin caught hold of her hand though and pulled her closer to him, "Let go of m- …" she was silenced by Jin placing his finger on her lips.

She blushed furiously at what happened, and looked down at herself, not before Jin held up her chin so that their eyes now met…

"Uh……Jin…Eth-…" she stuttered, her hair soaking wet, and in a mess.

"Shhh……" he said softly silencing her.

"Where'd…… you learn to hold your breath for so long under water?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"My mother taught me to……" Jin said softly, inching towards her face…

Xiao tried to pull herself away from him, but to no avail, he held her fast in this position…

"Join me for dinner tonight……" he whispered in her ear.

"Tonight……b-but…I don't ………I'm not…I'm not sure……" she stammered.

Jin inched his lips towards hers, ever so slowly……but he was denied of this moment to share an intimate kiss with her when her mobile rang.

"Don't get ……that………" he said, holding her closely.

"I have…to, Jin…It could be an important call!" she said and freed herself of Jin's grasp.

She swam over to the ladder and got out of the pool, and hastily made her way over to where the sound of the mobile kept ringing.

"Hmm……it's Ethan!" she said happily, forgetting Jin was there.

She pressed the green button to answer, and Ethan's soft voice came up…

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Oh……um…I don't kn-…"she was cutoff, stealing a glance at Jin who had just hoisted himself up from the pool.

"Good so that means you're free! Be ready at 8, andI'll come pick you up, I just discovered this fantastic restaurant!" he said happily before cutting the line.

"But………Jin…" she said sadly, turning around to face Jin…

…But Jin had left already…

How am I supposed to win over her heart……she loves him more…" said Jin sadly, while in the limo.

Wait……who was that? Some one walking along the pavement sadly...He'd seen a familiar face ……that reddish brown hair in a plait and fair skin…the person he'd loved before…

"Julia……" he said softly.

**(a/n) Oh boy…what's going to happen? Well…don't we all hope things get better? Finally got rid of that hospital scene! OK There I used xj master's idea too… ****Ooooh something evil is adrift in ling and jin's relationship too! OUCH! Plz REVIEW! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thank you! Lol ! I'll TRY to update fast... :) **


	17. Old romances, new troubles

**(a/n) Hiya everyone! I'm back with 2 more chapters! Took me a while to update what with tests, assignments..eesh… ok anyway… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 17 – Old romances, new troubles…

_**Macmillan Residence 21:00**_

"Hmmm…I wonder what happened to Ethan, Panda…This isn't like him to be so late!" said Ling worriedly.

Panda growled in agreement, "Grrr…roowr…" she said growling.

Xiao stroked the furry animal's soft head, and earned a wet lick on her hand from the sweet animal.

She made her way to her dressing table and examined herself; she was wearing a pale pink dress and light pink pearls and earrings to add a touch of elegance to the dress piece, picking up her mobile she dialed Ethan's number…

… "Shit…It's still switched off…" she cursed in Chinese…a little sad that Ethan stood her up. "Hmmm…oh how I wish I had taken up Jin's offer…" she said hopelessly.

Panda bounded over to her side and frantically tried to cheer up the depressed teenager.

_**La Centre Hotel, Jin's suite…**_

"When did you decide to come back, Julia?" asked Jin his back facing the Native American, his focus more on the stars in the endless night sky.

"I wanted to see Xiao…what have we done……that poor girl…what she must've been going through…" Julia replied, seated on the couch.

"She has Ethan, doesn't she?" growled Jin angrily, gritting his teeth at the sound of his name.

They both remained silent.

Julia opened her mouth to say something…but then closed it again. Poor Xiao…emotional pain did hurt a lot…

"Oh Jin, I'm sure she really does love you…" replied Julia, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I don't know…maybe we're not ready for each other…maybe we were never meant to be…" he said sadly.

Julia got up from her seat and made her way over to Jin's side, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Shhh…don't be like that…you are…you BOTH are…" she said comfortingly.

"I need a drink…" Jin said, his face expressionless.

Julia stared sadly at him … why did she reject him? And why were these feelings popping up for him again? "…Ugh…no…that was all in the past……I can't be falling for him…again…no…I can't…it's not possible…" she rambled.

_**Macmillan Residence**_

A bored Xiao stared at herself in the mirror… "Oh Panda, I could KILL him, for standing me UP! ……" saying this she punched the pillow that was nearby.

Panda shook her furry head once more, her black, beady eyes staring up at the Chinese girl. Xiao got up from her place and began undressing herself, yes she'd surprise Jin! She'd go to his apartment and, "Give him the biggest surprise ever!" she said happily and skipped along to find a suitable dress to wear.

_**22:15 … **_

"GREAT! I found something!" she squealed in happiness.

She was wearing her pink dress with the gold and purple flowers running down on one side. The dress reached her thighs; pretty short… she was wearing her thick, florescence pink bracelets and her hair was once more in it's old pig tails…boy was Jin gonna get surprised…

Just then…

Xiao's mobile played its soft melody…

It was Ethan… "Humph! The nerve of him! If he thinks he can call me down right now…he better think again!" she said angrily, and boy was Xiao scary when she was mad…

"Hello? Xiaoyu?" came a voice.

"Speaking…" replied Xiao trying to suppress her anger.

"Oh Xiaoyu! Thank God you're still there! Look…I don't think I can make it for our date…" said Ethan.

"What do you think?" she replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Xiao, don't be like that…" Ethan said exasperated.

"Well…I do have some other plans anyway! And you better get me a BIG tub of chocolate ice-cream when you get back to make up!" she said childishly.

"As you wish my little Xiaoyu…" he said, trying hard to not laugh, "Want some syrup along with that?"

"Yes! And make it snappy! I want to see a chocolate sundae by the time I get back home!" she replied happily.

"And before you go hyper again…where are you going?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Oh no where…just to see a friend!" she replied.

"Which friend?" asked Ethan.

"Oh Ethan don't worry! I'll be back before…um…I dunno…I'll just be back soon! Ok? Don't worry! Bye!" she said quickly.

"Hey! Wai-…" too late… she had cut the line.

"Well Panda…wish me luck!" said Xiao, tightening her pig tails before leaving Ethan's mansion.

_**Jin's suite…**_

"Jin…enough…stop…you've had one too many drinks…" said Julia hopelessly as she watched Jin gulp down glass after glass of whiskey.

"I-I-I……I ……n-need it…Jules…"he said stuttering.

"No you don't! C'mon …sit down here besides me…" she said softly taking the glass of whiskey away from Jin.

"Noooo…I need it……" he said hopelessly.

"No…what you need now is some good, well-deserved rest…" she said trying to support half of Jin's body on her own self.

"T-t-thanks…Jules……" he said.

But when he looked up, he saw someone else's face there…

…He saw Xiao's face…

Mystified…he reached out to touch her soft face, earning a surprised look from Julia who stared at him; confused…… the alcohol was beginning to work its effects on Jin.

"Xiao……" he said softly.

He moved his face closer to Julia…cupping her chin in his big right hand…

Julia stood still, wondering what to do next…here Jin was…about to kiss her…she stood stiff as a statue…and her eyes glassy… --- What should I do…I still do love him…I love him so much --- she thought.

_**Xiaoyu…**_

"Charles…could you drive a little faster please? We have to reach that hotel fast! I can't wait to see Jin's face!" she squealed.

"I'll try to Ma'am…" replied Charles, in his thick British accent.

However, just as they passed a café… Xiao could've sworn she had seen Ethan through the tinted glass, she rolled down her window pane, " Charles, is that Master MacMillan, by any chance?" she asked to verify her hypothesis.

"Why…yes…THAT IS!" replied Charles, narrowing his eyes… "He seems to have company too… yes… a girl…"

"A girl? Wait… I know who that is…but I thought she was with Steve…Christie? What's she doing there with him?" asked Xiao.

_**Jin's suite…**_

A soft moan escaped Julia's lips as Jin trailed kisses down from her neck, sometimes nibbling on the skin…as they both lay down on the couch, Julia below and Jin on top…

"Jin……we can't do…t-this…" she stammered, as she stared deeply into Jin's soft brown eyes…that seemed so endless…

Jin placed his lips on hers to silence her…and began unbuttoning her blouse…while his other hand tried to pull down the skirt was wearing…

Having left her in nothing but her underwear, he scooped her up in his arms and led her to his bedroom… and kicked the door with his leg…kissing her all the way down from her neck to her breasts earning moans every time from her…

……What came after that would change Jin and Xiao's lives forever……

**(a/n) Next chapter coming up!**


	18. A broken heart never heals Part 1

**(a/n) ….Well…heh…sorry about that last chapter! Let's see if this one may get your attention! ENJOY! Keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 18 – A broken heart never heals ( Part 1 )

_**Jin's bedroom…**_

"J-Jin……" moaned Julia, arching her naked body towards Jin's, who placed more kisses along her soft, bare stomach…

She looked into his deep brown eyes, filled with desire and passion…yet they still seemed sad…as though lacking something…or a person…

Jin lifted his gaze to Julia, eyeing her intently……once more it was not her face he saw…instead Xiao's…his vision blurry…

_**Xiaoyu…**_

"Why would Ethan lie to me?" she thought, "And…why is Christie with him?"

She couldn't help but feel a little heart broken…at the same time a little happy; now she could spend time with Jin! Yet, she still wondered what Christie had to do with Ethan…

"Are we there yet,Charles?" asked Xiao.

"Almost Ma'am…this traffic is dreadful…" he replied exasperated.

"Oh…well you know me! I'm such an impatient person…!" replied Xiao, her pig tails bobbing up and down.

_**15 minutes later…**_

"Well……this is it…" Xiao said to herself, as she stood in front of Jin's apartment door.

She smoothened down her pink dress, and tightened her pig tails for the hundredth time and put on some pink lip gloss accentuating her lips, making them fuller and supple.

She knocked on his door…

_1 minute……_

_5 minutes……_

_15 minutes……_

Still no answer…

"Where is he? I thought he'd be at home…" said Xiao, a bit worried that something may have happened to her best friend.

She knocked one more. And to her surprise the door opened…it had been slightly ajar… "That's weird…Jin never leaves this door open…" she said to herself.

_**Jin's room…**_

Jin pumped into her faster……and faster……while Julia screamed in agony, more like pleasure……

"Jin…" she said while grabbing handfuls of his hair that was dripping with sweat.

_**Xiaoyu…**_

Jin? Anybody? Helloo?" Xiao yelled.

Wait…she could hear sounds coming from somewhere…

_**Jin's room…**_

Jin was getting desperate; he needed more of Xiao…this person he was having sex with…his vision was still a bit blurry…then it slowly started clearing……

That beautiful face…he could still see a vivid picture of a Chinese girl…the girl he loved the most…

_**Xiaoyu…**_

Xiao examined her surroundings and looked at Jin's massive living room…she could still hear some sounds…coming from the bedroom…of someone screaming…

"Someone maybe in trouble! Oh my gosh……" she panicked.

Slowly she made her way to Jin's bedroom……inching herself…

She took a look at the picture he had kept of her and him, back in their school days…she traced her finger along Jin's handsome face…

"OH JIN……" someone screamed……

"Wha-……something is wrong……oh no…" panicked Xiao.

She made her way to Jin's bedroom door…what she saw…made her gasp… gasp in horror and disgust as she gave the door a slight push to see what was going on……

She lifted her hand and placed it over her mouth and gasped aloud……she saw them…she caught them in the act having sex together…

"I trusted you, Jin……You never did love me after all……" she said sadly. Her eyes were glassy and tears streamed down freely from her face, the inside part of her body ached…most of all her heart…her broken heart……

"Now you do belong to Julia…" she said sadly…

She backed away slowly… trying hard to balance her weak, shivering body on the Louise XII table which had the same picture of Jin and her……

In her haste to get away, she broke the picture of her and Jin…

_**Jin's room…**_

"What was that noise…?" asked a sleepy Julia, entwined in Jin's arms.

"Mmm…I don't know……l-let me go check……" said Jin, saying this he put on his boxers, his chest still bare as ever…

Jin rubbed his eyes once more…his vision a little clearer and the side-effects of alcohol taking place…a sharp pain rushed through his head…and instead of seeing Xiao…he saw some one else…Julia…

"Oh no……Oh God…Xiao…I-I betrayed her……" said Jin…

_**Xiaoyu…**_

Xiao removed her hair from the pig tails and stepped on the pink fluorescence scrunchies, crushing them and the picture…

…A lone tear drop fell onto the picture…

Finally they came face to face…

Jin and Xiao saw each other…

"Xiaoyu….WAIT! You don't understand!" yelled Jin, for Xiao was running away…he had only managed to catch sight of her pink dress and the broken picture…ignoring that…he chased after her…

"XIAOYU!" he yelled.

Xiaoyu kept running; never turning back…she could hear Jin yell for her to stop, but she didn't care…

She ran all the way down and into the limo, "Charles! Get me as far away from this place as possible!" she yelled.

She yelled so loud that she startled Charles, "Right away ma'am!" he said hastily.

The only thing she could see was Jin staring sadly at her……

She **hated **him now for what he did……

**(a/n) well…that's it! Tell me how it was! R & R! I PROMISE it will get better! **


	19. A broken heart never heals Part 2

**(a/n) Heya guys! Back with the next few chapters! Ok, now I know all of ya must be wondering about what rubbish I wrote back there, right? Lol well… yep Jin doesn't seem the type to drink, but he was stressed…not convincing enough? Oh well…! Read this chapter! Next one will be up soon! ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 19- A broken heart never heals Part 2

_**Xiaoyu**_

I can't believe I let him play me, again…" Xiao said sadly, tears streaming down freely.

"Miss Ling, are you alright?" asked Charles, worriedly.

Xiao turned her vision to the window and stared out at the buildings, it was raining…perfect weather for a gloomy person, like herself. She sighed heavily and cried… she felt drained…emotionally…

"Why did he do that? … I just knew he never did love me…he just used me, like a fool…and I believed him…" she muttered.

She turned up the heater, and shivered…

She thought deeply again.

"And what was Ethan doing with Christie?" she questioned herself… Try as she would, she couldn't stop thinking…thinking of Jin…What was he doing now?

"No…I can't think of him…he belongs with Julia now…" she said.

_**Jin**_

"What have I done…?

_You hurt her… _

"No…"

_You betrayed her…_

"No…"

_**You have no one now… let me out… I can help you… **_

"Leave me alone DEVIL!" Jin yelled in anguish and clutched his head in pain.

"Jin?" came a soft voice.

Jin turned to look at her…his left eye crimson…slowly flickering… his hair dripping wet from standing out in the rain, the bangs in a mess on his forehead…his muscular chest rose and then fell down again, because of his heavy breathing…

"Jin, are you okay?" Julia asked again, worriedly and began advancing towards him.

"S-stay back……" he said stammering, his crimson eye slowly turning to brown the red…then brown again…

"Jin…it's okay…what we did…" she began, but was cutoff.

"Never happened…" he finished for her.

"What? But…" she asked surprised.

"Look, I'm not in the mood…" he said, "Xiao saw us…"

"Xiao? She came here?" asked a worried Julia.

"Yes…look…just…just leave me alone…" he said sadly, "I need time to myself…"

"No Jin, I can't leave you in this state…you look a wreck…" said Julia and placed a soft kiss on Jin's forehead, but he pulled away.

"I know you care a lot, Julia…but…" he was cutoff.

"You do love her, don't you?" asked Julia.

He remained silent…

_**Xiaoyu **_

"…Home at last…well…if you call it a home…" she said gloomily.

She ran upstairs to her room, and threw the keys on the bed side table then flopped down on the bed, and cuddled a soft pillow in her arms, and cried…

"Why, Jin? …Why…?" she questioned herself.

"I hate myself so much now…why didn't I go with Ethan?"

"Miss Ling, you're so filthy…! C'mon now! You have to go for a shower! It's already so late!" came the voice of the maid.

"I need to call up Clara tomorrow morning …" said Xiao.

"I've laid out your pajamas on your chair, right there!" she said pointing to her PJs.

"Thanks…I guess…" she replied.

"Ah, and Master MacMillan has returned finally!" exclaimed the nurse as the door bell rang.

"Hmmm…okay…I have to ask him about Christie…" she said, "But first…I need a bath…"

_**Half an hour later…**_

An aromatic scent of wild flowers filled the room making it cozier and pleasant…

"A hot bath was all I needed to get me better…!" she said aloud, trying to sound happy as she slipped her feet in her fuzzy, pink slippers and made her way to her warm soft bed…

"Going to bed, so soon?"

Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired, unless you didn't notice…" she said sarcastically.

"Some one's in a bad mood…" he countered jokingly.

"Yeah…" she said bluntly.

"Hey I got your ice cream, and this is the thanks I get…" he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…it's just……I'm not in a good mood…" she said wearily.

"Why? What happened? I told you I couldn't make it today…" said Ethan.

"Yeah, cause you were with Christie…" she replied, and the clasped her hands over her mouth at what she had said.

"How did you know?" he asked surprised as well.

"I have my ways…" she said, a small smile crept onto her face, and disappeared as soon as it had come after remembering what had happened.

"Why were you with her?" she asked curiously, trying to forget what had happened between her and Jin…

…and Julia…how could she have done **that **to her?

A small tear trickled down from the side of her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, trying to hide it from Ethan… too late…

"Hey, I saw that…" he responded, referring to the tear, "What happened Xiao? She's an old friend…we met before…" he was cutoff.

"It's not that…it's something else…I should've listened to you Ethan…he was nothing but a liar all along…"she said sadly.

"Who's "**he**" ?" Ethan questioned curiously.

"JIN! THAT'S WHO!" she screamed angrily, and sank down…tears flowing freely.

"What happened? Did he come here and do something to you? I'll kill him if he did anything to you…!" said Ethan angrily.

"I don't……want ……to ……talk about ……it" she said in between hiccups, tears still pouring profusely.

"Shhh…come here…you can talk to me…" Ethan said carefully scooping up the trembling girl in her arms and placing her onto the bed.

"N-nuh-no……I ……n-need to……be l-left alone…" she stammered.

"No you don't…I'm here for you…I will always be…you know that, don't you?" he asked wiping away her tears.

"I saw…t-them……together…I-in…b-b-bed……HE BETRAYED ME!" she yelled.

"Shhh…forget about him…he doesn't deserve some one like you…" Ethan said comfortingly while pulling the covers over her, "C'mon get some sleep, tomorrow, we can sort things out…"

He was about to leave when Xiao stopped him, "Ethan… wait…" she said softly, and wiped away the remainder of tears on her pink face…

"What is it Xiao?" he asked.

"I-I…I don't want to be left alone tonight……I'm scared……I ……" she was cutoff, by Ethan placing his index finger on her lips.

"I understand…" he said, removing his shoes…and lying down beside her, he placed his arm on her waist and his hand gently stroking her hair…

"Shhh…it'll be alright…I'll take care of you…" he said softly…

…And within a few minutes…she was asleep…

**(a/n) Awww…wasn't that sweet? Anywho… pls review! I NEED reviews! Lol ! Ok and I will be updating stealing love the next Thursday, so it's kinda like on alternate days I'll be updating ok? FINALLY I decided to organize myself! LOL! Ok! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ( Don't worry ya'll, she'll forgive him! You'll see! Love always finds a way! Hey i am a Xiaoyin fan! ) **


	20. A gloomy day

**(a/n) OK! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY this one too:P But before you read this, please review the other chapter! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 20 – A gloomy day...

_**The next day…**_

The sun shone through the blinders and onto the face of a beautiful Chinese girl, her eyes twitched a little and then slightly opened…she gave a yawn and stretched…and shifted her attention to the empty spot near her…

"Where's Ethan?" asked Xiao.

Wait…she could hear voices…coming from downstairs…they were yelling…wait… "**THEY**"?

Xiao quickly ran downstairs…

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" some one yelled.

"Not before I see her…" another voice said…the voice calmer and richer…

"You don't need to see her, because she doesn't want to see you either!" Ethan yelled.

The other man brushed pat him; bumping into his shoulder and he growled in anger…making his way to the stairs… he was half way up the stairs to see the person he had come here for…when…he saw her…

He came across the same girl; he remembered catching a glimpse of her terrified face yesterday when she had caught **them** together…

"What are **you **doing here?" she asked coldly.

"I came to see you Xiao…to see how you were keeping…" he replied.

"I'm was fine before you came, is all I can say…" she said.

"Kazama! Leave NOW, before I call the police!" yelled Ethan threateningly.

Jin smirked at his comment and looked at Xiao, intently, he saw something in her eyes…sadness…disappointment…utter chaos must've been going on in her mind yesterday…

"Just go Jin, you made your point after what you did yesterday…" she replied and turned her face away to hide her tears from him…

"And I suppose you're going to go with Ethan, aren't you?" asked Jin coldly.

She remained silent.

Looking at Ethan's face she knew her answer…

"Yes, yes I will, he cares more about me than anyone else!" she yelled.

It was now Jin's turn to remain silent; he'd really blown it this time…really…

Xiao tried to get past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "I know you still love me Xiaoyu…don't li-…" he was cutoff…

**SMACK!**

His face had just come into contact with Xiao's hard right hand… (a/n Remember that same slap from somewhere? LOL)

Instead of letting go, he held onto her even tighter…and embraced her in his arms… not long before Ethan pulled him away from her…

"Get away from her!" Ethan yelled, pulling Xiao to his side protectively.

Xiao hid behind him in fear; she didn't feel like going back to Jin…but there was always…that … eerie aura around him…that made her crawl back to him…she did need him…

Jin smirked at him…and turned his attention to Xiao…

"Xiao…it was a misunderstanding…I'm telling you the truth…I swear…I am…" he replied hopelessly, trying to appeal to the girl's emotions.

"I guess I was nothing more than a friend was I?" she asked.

"No Xiao it's not that…you were always more than that…" he was cutoff.

"Then why'd you do it, Jin? WHY?" she asked gritting her teeth angrily.

"I…I don't know Xiao…I don't know…" was all he could say.

"Then you may leave…" she said, yet a voice at the back of her head told her to leave with him instead…

"No" he said.

"I said…**leave**…" she said more angrily.

"And I said … **no**…" he replied.

She remained silent…

"You heard the lady Kazama…BEAT IT…" said Ethan.

"Do you have any idea how much this man was cheating on you, himself, Xiao?" asked Jin.

This time Xiao turned to look at Ethan, a worried look crossed her face and she stared deeply into his eyes…Christie? No ……no……it couldn't be…

This angered Ethan and he rushed forward in an attempt to punch Jin…unfortunately for him, Jin blocked his punch and gripped onto his hand tightly, making him scream in agony…

"B-bastard…let go…" Ethan stammered.

"JIN! STOP IT!" Xiao screamed, and rushed over to Ethan's side.

"What are you talking about, Jin? Ethan would never betray m-…" she was cutoff.

"Oh no... Did you know about his and Christie's history together? I suppose not…" replied Jin calmly, yet coldly…

Xiao remained silent…she felt jealousy burn inside of her…how she hated that word……jealousy……

"What……are you…" she was cutoff once again by Jin.

"He almost got her pregnant as well……Xiao…" Jin went on, "They met each other in Brazil, child hood friends…now do you get it?"

Xiao clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped aloud…

"I-is t-this true Ethan…?" she asked.

"Xiao……whatever happened………happened in the pa-…" he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying…

"You did……didn't you…?" she asked putting two and two together.

Jin couldn't help but smile, though he knew it was wrong…perhaps he shouldn't have told her… no he should have…he did the right thing by doing so…

Xiao took one look at the two men she loved, and ran out of the house, with the flick of her hand opening the door……her hair whooshing past her…as she ran and ran…still in her nightie…

She didn't pay attention to the two men's cries for her to stop…she needed time to be on her own…

_**An hour later…**_

She arrived at a serene beach…it wasn't crowded, just a few young couples here and there…happy… in the arms of their lovers…**content**…content…something she didn't have…contentment …

She made her way over to one of the rock pools and soaked her feet in them…this was that nearby beach Ethan had taken her to before…when they had first met…

"No, Xiao…pull yourself together……I won't break……I'm not fine china ware…I won't b-break…" Too late…she had already cried…

"She stared at the sunset as beautiful warm colors were strewn across the evening sky…Red, pink orange…and a lightish blue color……right in the centre she saw two young people holding hands and walking alongside each other…along the coast…they stopped…

She took a deep breath…and wished it were her and Jin……or Ethan…she stared dreamily at them…as they kissed…

She shivered as the cold sea breeze ran in and out of her thin night dress…

She looked into the sunset again…

…A blinding red light flooded her vision…she saw Jin in his devil form once again…and Jun ……standing sadly besides her…

On the other side of the beach a young girl stood observing Xiaoyu…

"Oh Xiao…I hope you can forgive my brother for what he has done…" said Asuka sadly, "You don't understand how much he needs you…"

**(a/n) Well…that was it… weird chapter…:P kk think I'm on writers block now…drained of ideas.. lol Well anyway ….until NEXT THURSDAY! TUNE IN FOR MORE DRAMA, ROMANCE, LIES, BETRAYAL! Lol … jk No SOAP OPERA…. Sheesh… kk REVIEW!**


	21. Going back to China

**(a/n) Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Betcha ya'll have been waiting for it! Lol Hey, hey…it's just a WILD guess :P By the way, this will be in Xiao's point of view! Well… ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 21- Going back to China…

A lone figure stares into the pinkish orange sky… a sign of one of another of Nature's beauty… **A beautiful sunset**… it's reflection showing in the deep blue sea…

**Xiao**

I'm having those sick visions again…I so I just shrug, for the first time in my life not screaming…I'm used to these devilish visions…I'm used to manipulative people like Jin…

I rest my elbows on my lap; face cupped in my hands as I stare out into a mesmerizing scene…Hmmm…funny…Jin took me to the same Yakushima forest and showed me an equally beautiful sunset…

Ugh…my stomach churned with disgust…at the sound of his name…I hate him so much…I loathe him…he betrayed me again…how could he? How could he do this to me…?

And the same answer keeps popping up in my mind…

"_You're just a nobody…a worthless piece of nothing…You can never find true happiness…" _

That same answer…over and over…kept repeating itself in my mind…

My eyes filled with tears again… I couldn't control them…they just…just kept falling freely…This was so unfair…no…LIFE was shit… I could never get anything I wanted… not even the only man I ever did love…

Jin Kazama…

Wait…what about Ethan? Hah…I'm such a fool…a born idiot…I should've seen through his good boy masquerade…he was nothing more than a liar himself…

But then again…I had feelings for him too…

No…these aren't feelings…

…Maybe I'm just doing it for lust? Out of jealousy? For payback?

I can't seem to stop questioning myself, and my actions… it was…after all, my choices that affect my future and all because I refused Jin one stupid date…one frickin' date…

Bastard……I hate you so much…

How……could he?

I loved him…LOVED him…and he took it for granted…only because I'm just a plain old school girl… a plain Jane… a nobody…just some wacko out to start her own amusement park…

I almost forgot about that dream of mine… my amusement park…

Jin had become my only dream…heck…his cold, handsome face plagued my very thoughts, dreams, soul…heart…

Heart…

I think I just tried to play up to him for lust…

I sigh again…and I hiccup after crying for so damn long…attracting a crowd of little children around me…their sweet, round faces… staring at me…

And then the sound of their parent's raucous voices brought me out of my dream sequence…How I would've loved to start a family with him…with Jin…

_**Too late for that now…**_

I hate that voice so much…yet…it speaks the truth…I have lost him …

A painful feeling surges through my whole heart…and I clutch it comfortingly… hoping to heal it myself…

Once more, the tears pour rapidly…

Why am I crying now?

I'm crying because of good 'ol Ethan and Chris…

Why does it always have to be like this? I have to lose a guy every time…it's so tiring… I'm sick of this monotonous life of mine… hmmm…life really does suck…

With people like me, it's hard to move on, especially when you've known a handsome, trustworthy friend like Jin, and an equally good hearted Ethan…

Then, why am I crying once more?

It's because I hate myself… I hate who I am…what I am…and question myself as to why I was born…

Some one taps me on the shoulder and I gasp in surprise…I shut my eyes hoping it to be Jin or Ethan…but no, just a broken hearted friend …

"I didn't know it was in style to come to the beach in your night gown, Xiao…" Steve said trying to brighten up the dull atmosphere.

"Yeah, well…I decided to take a chance with things…you don't like it, don't look at it…" I reply a little frustrated, as I quickly wipe away the tears and mucus from my face.

Steve kindly hands me a handkerchief and I accept it gladly, almost tearing it away from his hands, as he watches on…

"You're welcome" he replies sarcastically.

"Cut the smart talk…I'm not in the mood, and what are you doing here?" I ask Steve, a bit irritated.

"I may ask you the same thing." was his reply.

I remained silent…and gritted my teeth angrily…ugh…I felt like…like…POUNDING something…I had to do it now, or I'd go crazy…

"I'm sorry Xiao, I know everything now, about Ethan, and Christie…I just found out the hard way like you…" Steve said, his gorgeous blue eyes seemed so endless; like the sea.

"Good, then don't remind me about it." I replied coldly.

"Alright…I won't…it must hurt a lot anyway…" said Steve as he took a seat next to me on the big rock I was sitting on.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, gave a sigh and lifted his vision to the sky which was slowly deepening in color to a dark blue…

"Steve, am I that bad a person?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Who the bloody hell, told you that?" asked Steve surprised.

"I'm just asking…" I reply sadly, for all I know now, as well…Julia may also be pregnant with Jin's child, I thought in my mind.

"Look, Ling…sometimes…you have to take the good in with the bad…it's how everything operates in our world, anyway…" said Steve as he placed his coat over the Chinese girl's shivering body.

"You're going to get a cold, Xiao…c'mon, it's better if you go home now…relax…forget about Jin and Julia and everyone. It doesn't matter…" Steve said; kindness evident in those endless blue eyes of his.

"How's Miharu's and Hwoarang's relationship going, anyway?" I asked suddenly, boy I sure was feeling random today…

"Not so good…they kinda had a fight over a silly thing…" said Steve.

"He forgot Mi's birthday………AGAIN…right?" I asked, knowing Hwo's habits.

"Smart girl." replied Steve a bit amused.

"Seems everything goes wrong when people are around me, or know me…" I reply sadly.

"Xiao…Don't blame yourself, for anything at all…" contradicted Steve, pulling Xiao closer into a tight brotherly embrace.

I gave a loud, mournful sigh…" But I always mess up things…it's like I have some sort of curse on me or something…You don't know how it feels…" she was cutoff.

"To lose someone you truly loved?" finished Steve, "Look, Ling…the best you can do is move on…follow your heart…fulfill your dream…in my opinion, it's the best thing to do…"

"Coming from a great friend like you, Steve…I think…I will take that advice…" I reply rising from my seat and walking towards home…Clara's house…I have to tell her first, I'm going back to China to finish my studies there…"

"And Steve…" I added, "Thanks for your advice…I hope you and Christie patch up things…"

I trudge along through the sand and finally set my foot upon the cold, hard road in my bare feet and prepare to walk home…

_**San Francisco Airport…**_

"FLIGHT 201 NOW BOARDING!"

"Well Clara…there's my plane…" I say with a heavy heart, "Oh I'm going to miss you so MUCH!" I add running to her and giving her one of my famous bear hugs.

"And don't worry Xiao, we've sent Panda already! OK? She'll probably have reached before you!" came a voice. Josie's voice…

"Awww thanks! I love you guys so much!" I squeal in happiness.

I turn my back on them finally and take one look at good 'ol San Francisco…

"XIAO WAIT!" came a voice.

It was Jin.

No…not him again…

"So this is it…you're leaving…" he said…wait…was that sadness in his eyes?

"Who told you I'd be here?" I asked surprised.

"My sister of course……she saw you and Steve at the bea-…" he was cutoff.

"Ok, well I have to get going…" I say hastily, I have no time for people like him…

Then, suddenly his hand grabs my elbow and he pulls me towards him…

"Don't you dare leave me Ling Xiaoyu…" he growled into my ear.

I managed to twist myself out of his grasp, and stared at him fury in my eyes, "Why? You have Julia, don't you? Don't you get it, Jin? We can never be together, there's always some kind of obstacle coming in the way…there's no way…" I concluded finally and ran towards my gate, leaving Jin in a state of shock.

I manage to wipe away crystal clear tear drops falling rapidly from my eyes, and don't look back…

…China…here I come…

**(a/n) Well…how was it? Oh yeah, the next chapter will be…when Xiao's 21…3 years of studies in the field of engineering :P another idea from xj master, so I owe it to him, well anyway…THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! YOU ALL MADE THIS STORY POSSIBLE! Lol Keep reviewing pls! Thanks! This is NOT the end! AWW...isn't Steve the best?**


	22. Back to Japan but no Jin!

**(a/n) OOO HEY guys! I decided to update this story earlier :P Good, dontcha think:P Ok, I didn't want to go much into detail of what happened in China, so I decided to skip that part… THERE'S A SURPRISE IN THIS CHAPTER! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 22 – Back to Japan…but no Jin!

"FLIGHT 276 ARRIVING TO TOKYO AT 09:30!"

A young girl in her twenties walked by herself carrying tons of luggage, her face was glowing a pale pink, and her hair was in a neat pony tail and the thin fabric of her dress hugged her new formed curves. Yes…she was now a woman…… a grown woman, ready to face the challenges of the world…

Xiao's phone then rang with its Hello Kitty hang on dangling by its side. Xiao got a start as it vibrated and quickly flipped open the cover, "Hello? Xiao speaking!"

"XIAOYU! OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE SAFE!" yelled someone over the phone, and Xiao had to hold the phone a few centimeters away from her ear in order to prevent herself from losing her hearing.

"Y-yeah I am…mom? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, honey…I wanted to see if my little darling reached the airport safely…!" replied Xiao's mom worriedly.

"MOM! I'm not a kid anymore!" whined Xiao.

"YES! But as soon as you reach China you're back there in Japan…you know how lonely I feel what with you're father now doing odd jobs here and there to earn some money for the family…" she said, and sighed softly.

"I know, mother…that's why I want to get a job of my own! I could bring honor to our family name, you know…" replied Xiao confidently.

"My, so determined…just like your father…" she replied, and for a moment, Xiao thought she had heard a crack in her poor mother's voice, "Just be careful Xiao……I wouldn't want to lose you…"

Xiao was touched by her mother's caring words and felt like giving her a hug right about now…"Oh mom, don't cry please…I'll be fine, ok? Now I have to go, I'll call you when I reach the hotel…bye!" and with that she cut the line.

"This old place brings back memories…" replied Xiao.

"Memories……high school, Mishima family…Ji-…wait no…oh great……how'd he get into the picture again? UGH! ……crappy thing…" she grumbled while trudging on with 3 huge suitcases.

She finally made her way out of the gate and out into the open… "Now…find a cab…find a cab…shoot! I've forgotten so much of my Japanese over the years…………!" she said to herself.

Then, something caught her attention……a newspaper clipping…she stooped down and carefully picked it up in her hands…

On it was written in big, bold letters…… "**WHERE IS THE HEIR OF THE MISHIMA ZAIBATSU?**"

"Huh? Weird……could it be about Jin?" she wondered, and kept reading on…

"The heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu, has mysteriously disappeared for the last 3 years…no clues point out to his whereabouts, however, in the mean time, the zaibatsu is being taken over by the young mishima's sister, Asuka Kazama…" she stopped at that point.

"Oh my gosh……what could have happened? Did he runaway or something, because I left him? It must be my fault…oh my ……Jin…where are you?" she asked herself.

"Excuse me miss…but would you happen to be…Ling Xiaoyu? That is your name if I'm not pretty much mistaken…is it?" asked an elderly man dressed in a black tuxedo wearing Gucci glasses. "Man…the trend has changed a lot, since I was last here…" commented Xiao looking up and down at he man with a weird expression on her face.

He spoke with a thick British accent; and Xiao knew at once, where he had come from, she knew that Mishima logo on his tuxedo…

"Asuka…"

"Mishima's never do give up, do they? How the heck……" she was cutoff.

"Xiao, is that any way to talk about your future sister-in-law?" came a voice, and Xiao and the man in black swung around to take a gander at who the speaker was.

"Sister-in-law? Hmmmmmm…not bad, actually…do you and Jin always have to surprise people like this?" asked Xiao a bit sarcastically.

"Can't help it if me and bro have some similarities, can I?" countered Asuka trying to hide her emotions.

Xiao smiled and stretched……and yawned……boy it had been a long day…

"C'mon give me a hug…I hear yours are the best!" giggled Asuka.

Xiao laughed at this, she remembered how many times she used to crush Jin by just giving him one of her tight bear hugs. "Just go easy on me, tough guy, ok?" joked Asuka.

"Hey…it ain't my funeral Kazama…" saying this, she rushed towards her friend and gave her a warm hug signifying her thanks.

"C'mon, Henry will take your luggage…Ooof…you squeeze hard…" said Asuka pretending to take in big gasps of air…trying at the same time to hide her sadness about losing her brother.

"Asuka……what happened to Jin?" asked Xiao while they were in the car.

**_Jin's mansion, Tokyo_**

"Oh boy Asuka, Tokyo has gotten so crowded…my GOSH…"exclaimed Xiao trying to contain her excitement.

"Hah…the crowd is most big near the mansion…" said Asuka, feeling a little gloomy at the same time.

"What's wrong Asuka? I was trying to cheer you up…look Jin will turn up…" she gave a loud sigh after she had said that.

Xiao really did miss him…

FLASH!

Another vision…She'd been having a lot of them lately …

"Hey BABE! You're home!" yelled someone, bringing her out of the stance.

Wait…Xiao knew that voice…

"Hwoarang! Why aren't you with Miharu? Why are you with Asuka? I mean…not that it's bad…but STILL…what happened?" she questioned frantically.

Hwoarang's face became solemn all of a sudden… "We broke up…I don't want to talk about it, ok? But then, who should come along, but Asuka? Good thing Jinny boy isn't here to stop me…"he stopped realizing he had hurt Asuka's feelings, commenting on her brother like that.

"Uh……look, Suki…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he was cutoff.

"Xiao, Panda is in the living room waiting for you……would you mind leaving me and Hwoarang for a minute, please?" asked Asuka.

"I guess…" she heaved a loud sigh and made her way into the living room…and once again started day dreaming about Jin…and then again… that vile image popped up in her mind of the inhumane Jin…that monster…

She clutched her head in pain…

Luckily a round furry animal stumbled towards her and once more eased her pain…" Grrr.r….rrr rooowr…" Panda growled in happiness.

"Hi Panda! was the trip good?" she asked…a bit weary.

Panda shook her head……oh no …she was going to throw up again…that plane ride was horrible…she kept banging against her box, no proper food…oh boy…an animals " hell " house more likely.

"I'll take that as a no" Xiao giggled.

"So watcha wanna do? Go for a walk or something? Cause I'm bored as hell!" exclaimed Xiao almost forgetting about the visions that kept tormenting her before.

Panda nodded.

"Okay! Then……………we go to… YAKUSHIMA forest! Wouldn't that be nice, now?" she asked sweetly.

Panda growled in happiness…it was good to see Xiao so happy after all that she had gone through already…

**(a/n) OK! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SURPRISE! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Tnx! **


	23. I'm with you

**(a/n) NEXT CHAPTER UP!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own TEKKEN. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 23 – I'm with you…

_**Yakushima forest… **_

"Mmmmmmm hmmmm…this breeze is so right…" said Xiao whose hair was in a big mess, as she allowed the wind to toy with it for a few moments. " It feels so good…now I know why Jin liked the country-side…"

Panda bounded to her side and stared up at the Chinese girl and growled "Grrr…..rrrrr…." – I told you it'd be good! –

"Sure as hell you did Panda!" she said stroking her fur gently.

**Jin**

_**You know you can never find true happiness… **_

"T-that's not true…" replied Jin shakily.

_**No one will ever love you because you are moreover a monster…**_

_**A MONSTER!**_

"NO!" screamed Jin in agony as he was catapulted down to earth…with a white aura surrounding him…

**Xiao**

Panda then sniffed the air…and pricked up her ears…she had heard something…somewhere…where was it? She stood on her hind legs and sniffed …some one was in trouble…

"What is it Panda?" asked Xiao.

Panda bounded off leaving Xiao to trail along …not trail along…more like running after the furry creature, who was running like a lunatic.

"PANDA! COME BACK HERE! C'MON! PLEASE!" yelled Xiao. --- Sometimes I wish I had a leash…--- she thought.

She ran past bushes trees and began recollecting painful memories of Jin and how he had brought her here, and showed her his house he lived in when he was a kid.

"Jin……" she whispered, "I miss you so much…"

Suddenly she was blinded by a white shining light that seemed to fall out of the clear blue sky… it was headed for the centre of the forest…and finally landed at such a high speed, it made a loud noise by the time it hit the ground…

"My Go-…" she was cutoff by Panda tugging Xiao's dress.

"What, Panda? What is it? That light? You want me to go see what it is?" questioned Xiao.

Panda wasn't listening…she ran on ahead again…with Xiao in hot pursuit… until they reached the place that meteor-like thing had hit…

She saw someone there…a young man …probably in his twenties…

"No……it can't be……"

He was lying lifeless on the ground, and blood poured freely from wounds and gashes here and there…his eye was badly severed…and he had some sort of claw marks on his chest…as though he had been clawed by something…

Xiao hesitated.

Why?

Because it was someone she knew…

Some one she loved dearly…

Jin…

"The devil gene……oh no…he told me about it…oh this is my entire fault!" she wept as she ran towards his limp figure.

"Panda! Help…m-me up! We have to get him to the hospital…before he loses anymore blood! HURRY!" she screamed, and took one more look at Jin's face; all battered and bruised and a deep cut near his eye…

She struggled to support him on her arms, as she tried to prop him up on Panda… she'd call Asuka later…right now…he needed medical attention…

"Jin……I won't let you die…" she whispered softly into his ear.

_**Hospital…**_

Xiao paced up and down the hall way, her head done….hair a mess…alleluia…the surgeon had finally come out…

"How is he doctor?" Xiao asked worriedly.

The doctor hesitated…

"Miss Leeng…I've got good news and bad news…" he said gravely.

"Good news first!" exclaimed Xiao.

"Ok…come into my office please…"

Xiao stepped into the quaint room and took a look around at the certificates placed neatly on the walls , " Miss Ling, the good news is…Mr. Kazama will be alright…wait let me finish…" he said before seeing Xiao's mouth open, "The bad news…" he hesitated.

"Tell me what it is doctor…" said Xiao impatiently.

"I'm really sorry Miss Ling…but he may have had a complete loss in memory…" saying this he got up from his seat and showed Xiao the X-rays taken of Jin's skull.

"He has had severe brain damage…even the best neurosurgeon couldn't fix this mess… he may be a little weak in his left eye because of that gash near his eye…it caused a minor damage…but …his memory…it's baffling…how could a man survive all of that? There were more severe injuries…but for now, Miss Ling…we can only wait…"

Xiao gasped…her mouth wide open…this was worse…to have no recollection of who or what you are…" No doctor…you're wrong…I will help him get his memory back…" Xiao whispered and made her way to Jin's room…

_**Several weeks later…**_

" Miss Ling! Any comments on Jin's appearance?"

"How's his condition?"

"Any comments on his wife Julia?"

"What about their son?"

"No comments! Leave him alone!" yelled Xiao over the crowd of reporters, a little hurt at what one of the reporters had said about him and Julia...she quickly went into the hospital, where the reporters where taken care of by security. She quickly made her way to Jin's ward…

"Here Jin, sit up…" said someone.

Jin obeyed the person without a fuss, she was the first person he saw by his bedside to greet him with a warm smiling face early in the morning.

"T-thanks, Ling…you're the best…!" he said.

"Hmmm…best friends…Jin, do you remember anything about some one called Julia?" she quizzed.

Jin paused.

Wait…where had he heard it? No maybe not…no it seemed too vague to remember…so his only answer was, "No, Xiao…just you…I just remember you…I don't know why…"

Before Xiao could open her mouth, someone else had entered the room…

With her brownish red hair, tied in a single plait, her rosy skin …

Xiao quickly hid behind the curtains and tried hard to pull the curtain over her feet to avoid being seen by Julia…

Accompanying her was a 3 year old little boy…funny…he seemed to remind her a little of Jin… a pain surged through her heart once more, and she remembered who that little boy was …it was too hard to realize the truth…

He was Jin's son…

"Jin? Don't you remember me, and our son? Look…he's so much like you…"spoke Julia, her tone a little worried…

Jin stared into Julia's brown eyes…

Xiao cringed…she couldn't help but feel jealous once again…and she prayed hard for him to not remember a thing about Julia and their son…luckily they were answered…

"I – I don't know…I can only remember Xiao…I don't know how…no I don't remember having a son…no ……please…just leave I need to get my rest…"

"Jin please try to remember…Look at me…" Julia pleaded, "Look at our son…he needs a father…he needs you…"

"No……leave me alone…I don't know who you are…just go…" Jin replied emotionlessly.

"No….Jin……I love you…don' do this…" begged Julia, as crystal clear teardrops flowed freely.

"I don't love you though…leave NOW…" he boomed…those last few words…changed Julia…

Xiao seemed a bit lighter now he had said that…he would be hers now forever…

"But what about Jin's son?" questioned Xiao to herself as she stepped out. Having listened to Jin and Julia's conversation.

"I can be with him now…I can…I can finally have the chance I never had…"

**(a/n) OK… how was that? Lol I knw A BIG CHANGE ! No comment on that, ok? Please review! Thanks so much! Thanks for the other reviews too:P **


	24. Jin and HwoarangFriends?

**(a/n) HEY everyone! Once more I loved all your reviews! They're awesome! OK ok you guys must be wondering about Jin's lill' baby boy, no he's not going to abandoned, and I feel sorry for Julia, myself, hey I'm NOT a Julia hater! K read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. NAMCO rightfully does. **

Chapter 24 – Jin and Hwoarang…friends?

**_5 weeks later… Jin's mansion…_**

"Okay Jin, take it easy, you know what the doctor said!" said Xiao as she slowly whispered, "Good thing Panda isn't here… she would've jumped on you to give you a tight BEAR HUG!"

"I know what the doctor said, Xiao…" he replied, struggling to walk on his crutches.

"Here, let me help…"

"No, it's ok, I'm fine, Xiao…"

"You're going to fall! Look at the way you're struggling!"

"Xiao…"

"C'mon lean on me, I can help…"

"Xiao…"

"Ok, wait; let me call Asuka to help…"

"XIAO STOP!" Jin boomed.

"Oh! Umm…well…sorry…I was just…" she stuttered, still a little shaken.

"Trying to help, I know… but I can manage on my own…" Jin replied, a little annoyed, he hated when people fussed over him like this…

"Ok, ok …sheesh…you didn't have to yell…" said Xiao a little hurt.

They were both in front of "Jin's" mansion, with Asuka standing on the door porch, and Hwoarang grinning widely at his rival.

"Xiao… umm…why did you bring me, here, by the way?" quizzed Jin.

"What? I mean…Jin… don't tell me you don't recognize her…?" asked Xiao.

"No…" Jin replied bluntly.

Xiao and Asuka exchanged worried looks…

"So, that means you don't remember me, either, right, Kazama?" asked Hwoarang with a mischievous grin on his face, as he walked towards Jin, his arm around Asuka's waist, pulling her along.

"Speaking of which…who the heck are you?" asked Jin, more puzzled than ever.

"Me? Well, I'm your friend, right Asuka? Your best buddy…" he was cutoff, by giggles from both girls.

Xiao turned her face away, in order to hide her laughter.

"Ummm…well! Jin, you'll be staying here with us for a while, and Hwoarang… don't do anything stupid ok? C'mon Xiao…" said Asuka.

"Oh I won't… this is going to be interesting…" said Hwoarang cheekily, as he walked over to Jin's side, and the two men began talking like old friends.

_**Inside…**_

"Xiao…I'm worried… what if he never remembers anything, at all?" asked Asuka with concern.

"I know… but … he will… I know he will, he's strong…" replied Xiao.

Asuka gave a sound sigh, and stared outside at the two men laughing…LAUGHING…" Is that Jin …"

"Laughing!" the girls chorused.

"I think Hwoarang must've given him something to drink…" said Asuka solemnly.

"Suki…calm down… let them get along…" she giggled, "After all that fighting, and rivalry…the least they could do is have some fun together!"

"I suppose…" said Asuka, as she watched the two men enter the house.

_**Later that evening…**_

Ah…the night sky, strewn with millions of stars… and two people staring up at them…

"Xiao… why do you care so much about me?" asked Jin all of a sudden.

Xiao remained silent.

Jin turned his face, to look at the Chinese girl, "I mean… I just remember you coming to my aid… after all that I put you through…"

"Is all forgotten…" Xiao concluded, "We're friends, right?"

"Yes…but…what about that woman who came to the hospital? She seemed…vaguely familiar…" said Jin, narrowing his eyes at the stars.

"She ……well…was……umm…" struggled Xiao.

"She was…………………………go on…I want to know……she seemed so worried about something…and that small boy with her…" said Jin, turning his attention back to the sky.

Xiao got up from where she has been lying down, and began walking away, "I'm not so sure… but she was…I mean … is a friend of yours, a close friend…"

"How close?" asked Jin curiously.

"Like…real close…" said Xiao, a bit sad.

"Okay, now what did I say to put you in this mood?" said Jin concerned, at Xiao's sudden change of mood.

"Nothing, everything's fine…" pouted Xiao.

"Hah…I know that face, Ling Xiaoyu…don't make me come all the way over there and tickle you…" said Jin slowly creeping towards Xiao.

"Like you can even catch me, SLOW POKE!" cried Xiao playfully and ran across the huge garden.

"Come back here!" yelled Jin, struggling to keep up, with the crutches.

"Damn these things… I don't need them …I'm fine…" he cursed in Japanese, Jin looked up once more into the night sky before taking off after Xiao.

But before he left, he thought he saw a woman's kind face staring down at him, "I know that woman…from some where… I just know her…"

"HEY JIN! CATCH UP WITH ME SLOW POKE!" yelled Xiao playfully, snapping him out of the trance.

Jin grinned viciously at her, "This is going to be easy……"

_**Back in the house…**_

"Well Hwo, I hope at least now… you and Jin can be friends…" said Asuka rolling her eyes as she said so.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow at her comment, and made a face, "Oh come on Suki… you don't trust lill' ol me?" he said, sharing one of his smirks.

"Nope" said Asuka.

"Why you little……" started Hwoarang, slowly advancing towards her.

"Oooooooooooh…watcha gonna do? I'm shakin'…" she taunted, enjoying herself.

"This…" he said, and swiftly scooped Asuka into his hands, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmmmmm… what a horrible punishment! I bet you can do better than that…" she said, waiting for what might happen next.

"Oh…I can give you something worse…" said Hwoarang, as he leaned in for another deep kiss…

"HELP ! JIN'S AFTER ME!" yelled Xiao bursting in on the romantic scene in front of her.

"Were we interrupting something…?" asked Jin, who had stumbled in few seconds after, looking from left to right at Xiao and a stunned Asuka and Hwoarang.

"Uh… oh……well……I……Asuka! Shouldn't we be preparing dinner?" asked Xiao, trying to change the topic.

"I…well…YEAH! … We should!" said Asuka hastily, jumping out of Hwoarang's arms, as the red headed man stood in embarrassment.

"Thank goodness Jin doesn't remember who Hwoarang is…or he would've pulverized him for what he……well for him kissing you…" whispered Xiao.

"Yeah…" said Asuka, further adding, "But when will he start to remember?"

Xiao sighed at this. "It takes time Asuka. People take time to heal…body and soul…maybe…just maybe…Jun is somewhere out there… I bet she'll help him…" said Xiao.

"But what about the Devil Gene? And Jin and Julia's so-…oh…" she stopped.

"E-everything will be fine…" sighed Xiao, as she walked into the kitchen with Asuka.

**(a/n) Ok, pretty boring chapter… what can I say? Next chapters, Jin maybe getting visions and stuff… Oh yeah, I'm writing a new fiction, called "A Christmas Wish" Xiaoyin of course…! Do you believe in dreams and fulfilling them? Well then, you should read this fiction! Coming soon:P And some people need to update their stories, you know who you are! There are QUITE MANY who need to update:P**


End file.
